Hide and Seek
by Rhea S
Summary: Jack et Ianto se retrouve ensemble après une chasse au weevil. Ah bon ? comme d'habitude en fait! En plein épisode Adrift/Envers et contre tous, Inutile de faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Lisez et amusez vous bien. MAJ suite en cours.
1. Hide and Seek

**Titre auquel vous avez échappé** : Consolation en rut majeur

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment pas à moi, aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire.

Mais bien sûr, vous pouvez contribuer à mon bien-être personnel en commentant. Une ficqueuse toute contente écrit mieux, c'est avéré. ^^

Aparté à part, cette fic se joue en plein « Adrift » et si elle est notée M (comme Mmmmh ou miam) c'est la simple et bonne raison que cela introduit des relations « poussées » entre hommes. Donc en cas d'homophobie ou de différences de points de vue, je vous prie de cocher la petite croix en haut de la page. :p

**Remerciement** : Arianrhod en super béta (allez lire son magnifique Providence, zou !), Ingrid qui voulait un lemon, les revieweuses héroïques qui arrivent à me suivre.

_trève de blabla, on est pas là pour ça, hein! _

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Jack poussa le weevil devant lui. La bestiole grondante et menaçante ne voulait pas se laisser faire mais le Capitaine avait l'habitude de ce genre de manœuvres. Ianto restait derrière lui, fusil hypodermique et spray anti-weevil en main, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Cependant, il lui faisait confiance. Connaissant Jack, il savait qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire d'enfer, qui le fit frémir. La chasse au weevil lui procurait toujours des émotions fortes et il avouait bien volontiers qu'il y était accro. Ianto découvrait que la battue l'attisait lui aussi. Bien sûr, il était loin d'avoir le talent de Jack pour la capture, mais il savait les attirer, ce que Jack lui reprochait en ce moment même.

- Il faudra revoir notre façon d'agir, dit Jack, je n'aime pas trop ta façon de gesticuler devant les weevils.

- D'habitude, tu aimes ma façon de m'agiter.

Jack le regarda mi-colère, mi-amusé.

- Pas devant un weevil, mon cher.

- N'empêche que tu aimes !

Il lui envoya un regard noir, cessant de sourire. Le weevil en profita pour tenter une échappée.

- Hé, là mon pépère, tu restes avec nous ! Ianto ouvre les portes, il a besoin de compagnie.

- Il va être ravi, nous en avons 17 en ce moment dans les souterrains. Il va falloir qu'on trouve autre chose que la capture des weevils pour s'amuser. Notre capacité d'accueil devient restreinte et tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils mangent. J'ai une commande de 398 kg de viande rien que pour eux, par jour.

- On a un problème, fit Jack d'une voix compréhensive, mais Toshiko travaille sur un programme afin d'utiliser la faille pour les renvoyer chez eux. Tu verras, ils nous manqueront.

- ça doit être un monde bien sombre et bien humide, fit Ianto en le précédant dans les couloirs frais et mal éclairés des geôles, c'est moi ou ils ont une prédilection pour les égouts ?

- oui, ça a toujours été. Leur monde doit être pire que nos égouts pour les apprécier autant.

- Et donc en attendant que Tosh trouve une solution, on ouvre un refuge pour les weevils ?

- Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et puis, Owen peut les étudier comme il le veut. Ouvre la cellule, tu veux bien ?

- Ouais, continua Ianto en passant devant eux, gardant une bonne distance avec les crocs effilés du weevil, une seule fois dans la soirée lui suffisait, mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'en approche ou ils le déchireront, pas évident comme sujet de recherche. Tu as remarqué qu'il a déjà perdu 3 doigts depuis son « accident » ?

- J'avais remarqué, mais il ne veut pas en parler.

- Ça, je le comprends, il n'est pas évident de se retrouver diminué, surtout pour Owen. Il ne supporte même pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il est fragile maintenant.

- Bon, tu l'ouvres cette porte, s'impatienta le Capitaine, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à m'occuper de ce weevil.

- Ah bon, à quoi veux-tu t'occuper d'autre ? demanda innocemment Ianto, cachant son sourire en ouvrant la porte et les laissant entrer.

- Voyons… commença Jack, d'un ton sérieux, il faut que je fasse mes rapports, que je lise les comptes-rendus de Unit, que je valide les recherches de Toshiko sur l'impact de la faille sur les perturbations météorologiques. Ah, et Owen m'a demandé aussi de vérifier le système de réfrigération de la morgue. J'ai une soirée plutôt chargée, comme tu peux le constater.

- Je vois ça… reste tranquille toi, dit-il au weevil avec un peu plus d'humeur qu'il ne le voulait.

Il claqua la porte une fois Jack en sécurité.

- Et toi ?

Jack le regardait goguenard, les mains dans les poches profondes de son manteau. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Ianto eut envie de le mordre.

-Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il en se détournant, rajustant sa cravate, malmenée pendant la capture, sans que ce soit le fait de la créature. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose à faire, là-bas, peut-être un bon film.

- C'est tout ? dit Jack avec une moue adorable.

Il emboita le pas de son charmant agent de terrain, admirant la ligne des épaules, fichtrement mise en valeur par ce costume. Il fallait qu'il pense à envoyer des fleurs à son tailleur, il les méritait. Ils remontèrent dans les quartiers communs, près du poste central. Ianto consentit à répondre. Il se tourna et plongea dans le regard aigue-marine de son damné Capitaine qui attendait sa réponse patiemment.

- Oui, car j'ai fini tes rapports, signer les comptes-rendus et vérifier la morgue, y'avais juste un court-circuit. Il ne te reste que la recherche de Toshiko.

Jack se mit à rire. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, un léger baiser qui promettait tout.

- c'est déjà fait… ce qui veut dire qu'on a une soirée de libre ! Owen et Toshiko ont quartier libre, et Gwen a disparu, impossible de savoir où elle se trouve. Elle a de drôles idées en ce moment. Je devrais l'avoir un peu plus à l'œil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua aussitôt Ianto, elle doit être avec Rhys, au chaud chez elle.

- Mouais, dit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras, lui mordillant le cou, joueur, elle a un comportement bizarre depuis qu'elle fait des recherches sur ce Jonah.

- On n'est pas là pour parler de Gwen, elle est adulte, non ?

Ianto tendit son cou à la caresse, se pressant contre lui, attentif aux gestes délurés de son amant. Leurs hanches se frottaient l'une à l'autre, créant comme des étincelles dans son système limbique.

- Tout comme nous, dit Jack d'une voix rauque, se détachant de lui, encore que j'ai plutôt envie de jouer.

- De jouer, monsieur, mais à quoi ? demanda un Ianto souriant, tout en verrouillant le Hub. Il préférait avoir un peu d'intimité quand Jack avait envie de jouer.

- Cache-cache. Toi et moi, avec un gage, celui qui est trouvé doit retirer un vêtement. Je commence à compter.

Il retira son manteau, sous l'œil amusé de Ianto.

- et pourquoi retire-tu déjà ton manteau ?

- je suis doué à ce jeu, je suis même le meilleur. Alors je prends un handicap. Celui qui est nu le premier a perdu.

- Et quelle récompense pour le gagnant ?

Jack ne répondit pas, mais son regard fut largement convaincant. Ianto fila se cacher sans attendre, tandis que Jack se mettait à compter.

**oOoOo**

- Trouvé !

- tu triches Jack, c'est impossible que tu m'aies trouvé aussi vite.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui triche, on a dit dans le Hub, pas dans la morgue.

- Techniquement, la morgue est dans le Hub.

- Oui et non, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une bulle dans l'espace-temps, mieux qu'un frigo. Mais ce n'est plus le Hub, lorsqu'on est ici. Sors de là, je n'aime pas te voir dans ce tiroir. Allez, ton gage.

Ianto retira une chaussure, l'air malicieux.

- Seulement ? fit Jack en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as triché, j'en suis sûr. Alors punition, juste une chaussure, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

- Je n'ai pas triché. Mais c'est à toi de compter.

- 50. 49. 48. 47…

Il entendit le rire léger de Jack s'éloigner. Le froid de la morgue remonta à travers sa chaussette. Il releva le pied, en profitant pour se gratter l'arrière du genou. Les yeux fermés, ses mains cachaient ses yeux, la tête contre un poteau. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué à ce jeu. Il jubilait, il adorait ça.

- 30. 29. 28. 27. 16. 15. 14. 8. 7. 6. 5. . Caché ou pas, je vais te trouver, Jack.

- Tu triches, gronda la voix de Jack dans le réseau intercom.

- Non… d'accord, juste un peu.

- Trouve-moi. Fin des communications.

Ianto remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers. Jack pouvait être n'importe où. Bureau, non personne. Salle de conférence, personne à travers les vitres. Les ordinateurs, non. Il se rua vers les vestiaires, se rattrapant de justesse au mur, explorant du regard le vide des placards. Les douches. Vite. Il ouvrit chaque box, personne. Hum, Jack a dû trouver une planque d'enfer. Il remonta, luttant contre l'envie de scanner la base. Mais il y avait un truc que Jack ne pouvait jamais cacher, c'est son parfum étrangement protecteur et pénétrant. Ianto ferma les yeux et renifla l'air autour de lui, un peu comme un chien de chasse. Un endroit où il pouvait communiquer et le regarder. Un endroit qui se trouvait être en hauteur avec un système intercom. La salle de conférence !!! Il a dû le louper. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers, manquant de tomber dans sa hâte.

- c'est chaud, tu brûles…

- trouvé !

Jack se trouvait roulé en boule sous le siège du fond, sa chemise déjà aux oubliettes. Ianto lui donna le bras pour qu'il se relève.

- un vêtement, c'est le gage, dit Jack avec un sourire infernal, débouclant son pantalon, révélant un magnifique caleçon blanc

- Tu triches, tout à l'heure tu avais encore tes chaussures et ta chemise. Et qu'as-tu fait de tes bretelles ?

- Non, tu as dû mal voir, je suis toujours habillé comme ça.

- Mais bien sur, fit ironiquement Ianto, prenant son pantalon et le pliant proprement.

- Tout à fait sûr, d'ailleurs, c'est à moi de te trouver. Je compte.

Ianto fila comme le vent à travers le Hub pour se trouver une nouvelle cachette. Il avait une idée. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, grimpa un étage, appela l'ascenseur et s'y terra. Il allait avoir du mal à le trouver ici.

30 secondes plus tard, Jack ouvrait la porte de l'ascenseur, l'air canaille.

- Trouvé ! Et un vêtement s'il te plait, ou plutôt deux, j'ai explosé mon record, cette fois.

- Tu as encore triché, ce n'est pas possible, dit Ianto en ôtant sa deuxième chaussure et sa veste.

- Non, j'ai l'ouïe fine et je connais le hub par cœur. Tu ne peux pas gagner avec moi.

- Autant en finir tout de suite alors, grogna-t-il en retirant ses chaussettes, pour faire bonne mesure.

- A toi de me retrouver maintenant, dit Jack en s'approchant de lui, le regard empli de désir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de disparaître, laissant Ianto dans un état indescriptible, le corps fourmillant de milles influx nerveux qui ne devait rien à l'adrénaline.

Il réprima un frisson d'anticipation. Il se débarrassa de sa cravate à son tour, il commençait à avoir chaud et la course à travers le Hub n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Mieux valait accuser la violente accélération de son rythme cardiaque lorsque Jack l'avait embrassé. Dieu qu'il aimait ses baisers ! Et son corps, et son sourire. Et tout ce qui faisait Jack en réalité. Mais il y avait cette pensée, il ne savait s'il partageait ses sentiments. Et ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Bon, autant repartir à sa recherche.

**oOoOo**

Jack s'était caché à l'intérieur de son vestiaire. Il fallait que Ianto se dépêche de le trouver car plié comme il était, il n'allait pas réussir à rester tranquille très longtemps. La tête de Ianto quand il l'avait embrassé, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Heureusement que le jeune homme ne savait pas quel pouvoir il avait sur lui, il le prendrait pour un fou. Un sourire de lui et sa journée s'éclairait. Un froncement de sourcil et son cœur manquait un battement. Une absence et il se sentait mal. Ianto lui était devenu une drogue à laquelle il ne souhaitait ne jamais résister. Mais il savait que le temps leur était compté. Son talent de Lazare était une malédiction quand il se prenait à aimer. Il leur fallait profiter du temps qu'ils avaient pour s'aimer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, sans penser au lendemain.

- Trouvé !

la lumière lui agressa les yeux. Et le visage de Ianto se balança devant lui. Il lui tendit la main et il s'extirpa avec son aide de son étroite cachette.

- Là, je me demande comment tu as fait. J'ai pourtant évité de faire du bruit.

Ianto l'attira à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant naître mille fourmillements sous sa peau, feu brûlant qui le mènerait en enfer.

- ton odeur t'a encore trahie ! Tu le sais pourtant que je ne résiste pas à tes phéromones.

- Menteur, tu as joué avec la caméra ! répliqua Jack, en montrant la vidéo surveillance, braquée sur son vestiaire.

- Non, je n'oserai jamais, se moqua-t-il, c'est un vêtement et un autre pour m'avoir accusé, à tort.

Jack se débarrassa volontiers de son encombrant caleçon et de son tee-shirt. Il frissonna de froid et de désir anticipé, son corps nu frémissant dans les courants d'air. Il happa les lèvres de Ianto au passage, suçotant sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il glissa sa langue à la recherche de sa consœur. Il infiltra ses mains sous sa ceinture, extripa l'encombrante chemise. Jack vérifia audacieusement l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il fut enchanté de le voir répondre aussi gaillardement à sa caresse. Ianto se cambra, gémissant sous les mains expertes.

- Quitte ou double. Si je te trouve cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne, quelque soit le nombre de vêtement qu'il te reste sur le dos.

- Ok !

Ianto scella son accord d'un baiser où leurs langues se mêlèrent en une joute intime, si intensément qu'elle les laissa pantelants.

Il fila comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui, quelque part n'était pas faux. Jack se mit à rire, il voyait combien ce jeu plaisait à Ianto et cela faisait un préliminaire, ma foi, formidablement enchanteur. Il se mit à compter lentement. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se cacher de manière adéquate. Et de se remettre de ses émotions. A son odeur, disait-il l'avoir retrouvé, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait engagé, Ianto s'était déclaré sensible à son aftershave, lui qui n'en mettait jamais. Les phéromones, certains y sont plus sensibles que d'autres, étaient-ce elles qui le mettait dans cet état à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, se caressaient ? Ou bien, il y avait plus entre eux qu'une simple alchimie sexuelle. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela le jour où Ianto se retrouverait pris d'un sérieux rhume. Le plus compliqué serait certainement d'empêcher Owen de le soigner pour vérifier cela.

**oOoOo**

- Zéro, caché ou pas, je viens te chercher.

Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Il regarda dans le réduit de la cuisine. Non, personne. Encore dans la morgue ? Non. Jack ne résista pas un seul instant, il regarda la vidéosurveillance. Il avait le droit, il était le chef de l'institut, non ? Il vit un mouvement dans son bureau. Le petit malin, il venait de se cacher dans son bureau. Jack remonta à toute vitesse, l'air rafraîchissait sa peau brûlante. Ses pieds firent trembler la passerelle et il ralentit. Il avait envie de jouer, alors jouons. Il entra dans son bureau sans faire de bruit, se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds. Pas de trace de Ianto. Pourtant, il avait bien vu le jeune homme y pénétrer. Il regarda avec plus d'attention, sans faire un bruit. Il découvrit de quelle manière astucieuse il s'était caché. Il voyait une main cachée derrière un pied du bureau et un pied nu tendu derrière l'autre. Il devait être tout à fait tordu là-dessous. N'empêche s'il n'avait pas triché, il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé.

Jack caressa les plantes qu'il cultivait avec soin en passant et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il senti le froid de son siège se réchauffer en prenant la mesure de son corps. Il se décala légèrement et écarta les jambes. Il entendit un soupir et sourit largement. Trouvé !

Il commença à se caresser lentement, le son de la respiration de son camarade de jeu s'accéléra. Jack se faisait plaisir, conscient de la présence d'un homme plutôt réactif. Il tendit son pied alors qu'il commençait à sentir son corps pris de vagues de chaleurs. C'était un jeu qu'il adorait.

**oOoOo**

Ianto se trouvait bien caché sous le bureau. Sa position était fort inconfortable mais il avait une pleine vue sur la virilité triomphante de Jack. Une vue bien dégagée et ô combien agréable et instructive. Un pied le heurta et le fit tomber. Jack l'avait visiblement repéré malgré ses précautions. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit mat, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste une sourde exaltation à l'idée de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à son capitaine. Il n'était pas magnanime. Il sourit perversement, et se releva, le dos cassé sous le bureau. Il s'approcha de Jack, presque à quatre pattes. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et sa bouche contre son entrejambe, soufflant joyeusement sur son membre érigé.

- Trouvé ! murmura-t-il.

- Et bien trouvé, gronda Jack alors que le souffle chaud de Ianto caressait sa peau déjà bien embrasée.

Une vague brûlante se faisait de plus en plus incontrôlable dans ses veines alors que Ianto faisait glisser sa langue le long de sa hampe en un mouvement gourmant. Ses yeux se voilaient de désir pour son capitaine. Sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Alternant dextérité et célérité, jeux de langue et jeux de main, il amena amoureusement Jack jusqu'à la jouissance. Dans un grognement lascif, le capitaine perdit tout contrôle et laissa Ianto découvrir la saveur de son plaisir.

Il haleta, tandis qu'Ianto le regardait revenir lentement du pays de cocagne où il s'était envolé. Celui-ci se hissa sur ses genoux, faisant passer ses épaules dans l'espace étroit entre le bureau et les jambes de son capitaine. Jack, pantelant, le visage apaisé et l'œil qui se rallumait peu à peu, admira la ligne de son dos, et l'élégance de ses mouvements. Ianto lui mordilla un mamelon, puis il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, tendue par un sourire léger. Sa langue gagna celle de Jack, commença un dialogue muet qui fut très clair pour le capitaine. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps frémissant de Ianto, légères caresses, frôlements intenses, qui fit s'arquer le gallois sous ses doigts agiles. Il rompit le baiser, pour mordiller l'oreille de son amant, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ianto gémit, d'une façon si passionnée que Jack sentit son désir redevenir vif et vigoureux. Dire que Ianto ne se doutait pas de la puissance, du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Il fit courir ses mains sur son dos, comptant une à une les fragiles vertèbres jusqu'à toucher sa ceinture.

- humm, je crois que nous avons un gagnant, murmura-t-il dans son cou en débouclant la fine ceinture. Selon les règles du jeu, il te reste des vêtements, tu as donc gagné. D'ailleurs, tu mérites une récompense.

- Je ne suis pas un chien à qui on offre un susucre, regimba Ianto, se trémoussant pour l'aider à mieux descendre son pantalon.

- Holà !! de la rébellion dans les rangs ? c'est une mutinerie contre son capitaine ? ça va se payer …

Commodément, il le souleva pour le poser sur le bureau. S'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, il glissa sa langue à la recherche de sa commère, et le dépouilla de ses derniers vêtements, garants de son intimité. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs tandis que Ianto gémissait sous ses assauts dévorants. Il le caressait, semblait avoir mille mains qui l'électrisaient, lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Ianto n'était pas avare en retour, touchant son corps nu, avide de contacts, de tendresses. Leurs corps se répondaient de façon exceptionnelle. La chaleur des corps dans leur ébullition mutuelle embuèrent bientôt les vitres du bureau.

Ianto souriait tandis que les caresses de Jack devenaient de plus en plus précises. Leurs membres gonflés se touchaient, comme irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Il tremblait littéralement de désir, incapable de résister aux délicates intrusions de son capitaine qui le préparait avec délice à des jeux plus poussés.

Jack se sentait pris par la même fièvre amoureuse, le conduisant plus loin, touchant du bout des doigts un endroit secret dont il connaissait tout. Ianto n'était plus qu'une pulsation à l'intérieur de son propre corps, plus que répondant aux tendres sollicitations de Jack.

- Jack, Jack, maintenant !! Prends-moi !

La fièvre faisait parler Ianto crûment. Ces mots ravivèrent le désir jamais vraiment éteint de Jack. Ravi de son absence de retenue si peu habituelle, il le retourna prestement et le plaqua sur le bureau. Les doigts de Ianto s'agrippèrent au bois, bousculant sous son corps les papiers divers, alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses coudes. Un feu violent couvait dans ses entrailles. Jack se mit à rire.

- Jack, ce n'est pas le moment de rire !

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ton tatouage, avec la lumière, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il bougeait. Toujours pas envie de le retirer ou le compléter, ça serait pas mal de lui mettre enfin une tête qui me regarderait. (1)

- Jack ! ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'écria Ianto d'une voix brisée.

La chaleur lui ravageait les reins, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose et le Capitaine lui refusait. Le regard brouillé qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule le convainquit de mettre fin à son supplice.

Il sentit la virilité de Jack se presser, s'engager en lui. Malgré la douceur que mettait Jack et ses soins particuliers, une légère douleur le fit se contracter brièvement, ses yeux se fermant. Jack s'arrêta. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos, la nuque, l'apaisant, le cajolant. Mais Ianto ne souhaitait pas de cajolerie, il voulait plus et le lui fit comprendre rapidement. Il s'empala lui-même sur l'âme de Jack qui le retint, surpris par sa soudaine frénésie. Ianto oublia la brève douleur, l'infime souffrance, pour ne retenir que le plaisir, il se sentait complet. Grondement du sang dans leur oreilles, murmures enivrants, aveux dans un cri qui échappa aux lèvres du Gallois, un «Rwy'n dy garu di » qui entraîna Jack plus loin.

Ils prirent un rythme propre qui les envahissait, les ravissait à eux-mêmes. Incapable de résister à cette danse intime, Ianto gémissait de plus en plus fort sous les coups de boutoir que Jack lui assénait. Il crut mourir lorsque ses mains s'emparèrent de son sexe et imprimèrent un mouvement tout aussi rythmé. Un râle et le torrent de lave qui baignait, roulait dans ses veines jaillit, presque incandescent. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout de leur mutuelle combustion, se perdant l'un et l'autre pour mieux se retrouver. Jack le suivit dans ce paradis des sens, avant de s'écrouler sur lui, l'écrasant contre le bureau. Il se dégagea avec douceur, sans le lâcher. Ils étaient tout les deux sonnés, adorablement béats. Jack s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil, étreignant Ianto, qui se remettait lentement de ses émotions. Le sourire dont il le gratifia lui fut bien plus éloquent que les mots qu'il ne prononcerait jamais.

Malgré leur frénésie commune, son esprit avait capté les mots gallois qui lui avaient échappé dans leur passion. « Il m'aime, pensa-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, attentif aux battements de cœur qui s'apaisait dans la poitrine de son amant, il m'aime, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui parler un jour, de lui dire ce que j'ai peur de ressentir. Ce serait trop dur de lui avouer ce qui se terre dans mon esprit. Cette angoisse que j'ai de le perdre, de me dévoiler et de souffrir. »

**oOoOo**

Il lui caressait le dos, d'un geste presque absent que Ianto remarqua bientôt.

- encore ailleurs ? souffla-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille, heureusement que tu ne pars pas aussi loin quand on est « occupé ».

Ianto redevenait beaucoup plus retenu lorsque la fièvre des corps était –temporairement- calmé.

- non, dit Jack en riant, lui volant un baiser moqueur, je pensais au chemin parcouru depuis que ton arrivée, tout timide dans mes bras, à cette furie de tout à l'heure. Tu caches décidément bien ton jeu.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, fit Ianto en l'embrassant à son tour, savourant pleinement ce baiser. Il se releva et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Y'en a partout ! ce n'est pas possible de mettre un tel bazar !

-Hé, je n'étais pas seul ! rétorqua le capitaine en roulant des yeux, suivant avec intérêt une tache de couleur très intéressante le long de la jambe de Ianto.

- Raison de plus pour m'aider ! lui intima Ianto.

Ils arpentèrent le Hub, se gratifiant de bourrades amoureuses, montrant de façon criante leurs degrés d'intimité. Ils s'habillaient au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes vestimentaires, discutant des changements que l'équipe avait subis, ces derniers temps. L'aventure de Tommy et Toshiko, avait brisé le cœur de la jeune femme. Ianto la plaignait, il savait avec quelle impatience elle attendait le retour du jeune homme. Elle avait eu du mal à refaire surface après ce brusque arrachement, auquel elle avait dû prendre part.

La zombification d'Owen troublait Jack. Comment pouvait-il encore être en vie ? Les hypothèses les plus folles courraient sur son compte, cela tenait peut-être de son trop-plein de vie, de la volonté inextinguible de vivre du médecin-chef ou encore de la présence de la faille. Ce n'était pas le même gant que celui qui avait ramené à la vie Suzie, sans doute que les effets étaient différents. Ianto tenait à cette idée et la défendit âprement face à son chef. Celui-ci dut clore le sujet d'un baiser ardent. La subite volonté de Gwen de remettre un peu d'humanité dans leurs enquêtes les laissaient dubitatifs tous les deux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait trouvé un lien entre l'activation de la faille et des centaines de disparitions dans Cardiff. Le chagrin des familles à la recherche de leurs disparus l'avait ému et poussé à chercher la vérité. Jack refusait qu'elle y travaille quelque soit son avis.

- elle n'a pas tort, pourtant, dit Ianto en revenant dans le bureau avec deux tasses de nectar brûlant et non sucrés. Parfois nous sommes trop froids. A force de voir des aliens, des choses si extraordinaires et mystérieuses qu'on oublie parfois que ceux qui restent souffrent aussi. Je comprends qu'elle veuille faire quelque chose pour leurs proches.

- Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! rétorqua Jack, d'un ton ferme et définitif. Je lui ai interdit de s'attacher à ces enquêtes. Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne, je t'en ai confié le secret. Elle serait blessée si elle connaissait la vérité.

- Tandis que moi, c'est beaucoup moins important ce que j'ai ressenti en découvrant ça ! jeta Ianto d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Non, je me rappelle combien ça t'avait secoué en les découvrant. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle je refuse qu'elle s'acharne à découvrir ce que deviennent les réchappés de la faille. Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi, tu arrives si bien à m'arracher mes secrets, tout comme mes vêtements.

- Je n'ai rien fait, moi, c'est toi qui t'es épanché sans prendre la peine de savoir comment j'allais le prendre. Sans compter que tu ne m'en as pas simplement parler, tu m'y as emmené et j'ai dû encaisser.

- C'est que j'ai confiance en ta résistance, ta volonté et ton courage. Tu sais si bien encaisser. Et puis à qui d'autre pouvais-je en parler sinon toi ?

Il arracha un baiser à ses lèvres boudeuses. Ils étaient presque entièrement habillés mais cette chamaillerie venait de leur échauffer à nouveau les sangs, rendant la conversation plus difficile à suivre. Ianto tenta de lui échapper en riant et Jack partit à sa poursuite, bien décidé à lui montrer combien il pouvait se montrer insatiable. La capture lui fut si douce, bien plus intéressante que celle d'un weevil.

**oOoOo**

Ianto serra passionnément le capitaine contre son corps. Les frôlements, les caresses lui arrachèrent des murmures enthousiastes, des râles de plaisir fou. La musique de leurs corps enchantait son cœur. Au son de leurs rythmes cardiaques et des bruissements de caresses, des halètements pressants, de bruits de ceinture qui se débouclaient comme par magie, ils semblaient danser, accompagnés par leurs ombres qui se découpaient nettement parmi le feuillage des plantes étudiées par Jack.

Ils étaient perdus dans la stupeur et les tremblements que leurs procuraient ces divines caresses, qui s'intensifiaient au grand privilège de Ianto. Leurs vêtements s'égaillèrent à nouveau, comme par magie.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Gwen entra sans frapper dans le bureau.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

Elle resta ébahie de les voir si bien occupés. La surprise figea Ianto, alors que Jack souriait d'un air suffisant, s'amusant de la situation. Il laissa Ianto échapper à ses bras, se précipiter sur son pantalon, à ses chevilles et sa chemise aux quatre vents. Ianto se jeta à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui quittait les lieux, hennissante de rire.

« Comment est-elle entré dans le Hub, je croyais que j'avais tout verrouillé. Ianto a peut-être ouvert en recherchant nos vêtements. Bah, allons voir comment il s'en sort ? »

Il enfila sa chemise sans la refermer, histoire de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle dérangeait et les rejoignit, l'air bravache.

- je suis désolée, s'excusait-elle, d'un air presque malheureux, je ne serais pas venue si j'avais su.

- On a toujours une place pour un de plus, fit Jack d'un air tentateur, prenant une position alléchante, s'appuyant négligemment sur la rambarde, son pantalon non boutonné, ouvert sur son caleçon et ses bretelles fouettant ses jambes à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Tu aurais pu jouer avec nous à cache-cache, y'a une heure.

- Il triche, il triche toujours, dit Ianto, reboutonnant sa chemise, s'attirant un regard canaille de Jack.

- tu as besoin de quelque chose ? fit Jack, remarquant finalement que Gwen avait l'air perturbé. Et pas par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Encore cette histoire de Jonah. Pourtant il lui avait ordonné de laisser tomber. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, présentant ses arguments les uns après les autres.

- non, fit-il, d'une voix dure, tranchante,

- Quoi ? Elle semblait perdue

- je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être plus clair !

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, continuant d'argumenter. La température semblait avoir perdu quelques degrés. La passion avait fait place à la tension dans le regard de Jack. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard de longues secondes. Ianto, qui avait pris son temps pour se rhabiller les regardait, l'un et l'autre, troublé.

- On reprend ? Travail à terminer ! ordonna-t-il à Ianto, tournant le dos à Gwen, lui signifiant que la conversation était finie.

- On n'en a pas terminé !

- Si, c'est fini, aboya-t-il d'une voix sans appel sans les regarder, retournant dans son bureau.

**oOoOo**

Gwen commençait à prendre des initiatives fâcheuses, non, ça, elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais là, cette contestation dans la voix et l'attitude, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à lui de cette manière. Il soupira tout en retirant sa chemise, impatient de reprendre là où ils étaient. Ianto arriva avec un temps de retard. Le connaissant, il avait certainement voulu lui dire quelques mots pour la réconforter. Rien ne pourra changer son Gallois si réceptif.

- moi aussi, j'ai besoin de réconfort ! grogna-t-il en s'asseyant nu à son bureau, affectant un détachement qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

- Non, tu as simplement besoin de te détendre…

Ianto se glissa derrière lui, et commença à lui masser les épaules. Ses muscles tendus acceptèrent la ferme caresse, savourèrent la pression douce de ses doigts. Jack ferma les yeux, alors que le massage effectivement l'apaisait. Sa charge lui pesait tellement parfois, mais il devait s'imposer, nul ne devait ignorer qu'il était le chef et que sa volonté devait s'appliquer à tous, quelqu'en soit le coût, malheureusement Owen en était la « vivante » preuve. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête alors qu'il sentait une envie impressionnante grandir en lui, comme si sa rage froide s'était transformée en soif d'amour

- Si on reprenait où on en était ? murmura-t-il glissant ses mains sous la chemise soyeuse du jeune homme qui lui prodiguait ses soins. Celui-ci au moins se pliait à sa volonté.

Ianto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se lièrent, voraces, quémandeuses, se livrèrent à un combat. Jack lui mordit la lèvre, un vrai tigre. Inutile de penser à ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait dans son dos. Donner à Gwen la position de l'ile Holm et son étrange asile, voila une idée qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Il comptait sur sa force de persuasion pour qu'il accepte que Gwen connaisse la vérité. Il allait certainement devoir subir son courroux, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Gwen devait connaître ce qu'il faisait pour les malheureux rescapés de la faille. Elle comprendrait bien assez tôt que c'était la seule chose à faire, les retrouver, les aider et garder le secret sur leurs existences.

La morsure douloureuse le fit douter de la clémence de Jack. Il pouvait se montrer tyrannique quand il le voulait. Mais il oublia vite les futurs reproches, la présence de Gwen dans les quartiers communs, alors que leurs baisers devenaient plus ardents, plus profonds et que ses vêtements disparaissaient à nouveau sans la moindre volonté de sa part. Il ferma les yeux, heureux. La vie est si courte et parfois si cruelle qu'il faut profiter des moindres instants de bonheur qu'elle pouvait apporter. Il se perdit dans l'intensité de l'ouragan Harkness, oublieux de la réalité pour se plonger dans un monde fait de sensations et d'émotions. Il l'aimait. Mais lui, l'aimait-il ? Suffisamment pour jouer à cache-cache avec ses sentiments, il le sentait, il le voyait et attendrait le jour où il pourrait le lui dire.

En attendant, il avait du « travail » à faire et en bon employé modèle, savait s'en charger avec délectation. Le bureau subit encore tous les outrages. Tant pis, il arrangerait cela plus tard.

* * *

(1) voir Entropia, _^^ Ianto et Anto, son double venu d'une réalité parallèle, ont quelque peu "fusionné" et un tatouage du dragon gallois, malheureusement inachevé se trouve sur la hanche gauche de Ianto, enroulant sa queue le long de sa jambe. J'ai vérifié (et pas qu'une fois vous pouvez me croire^^), on ne voit pas en dessous de la ceinture de Ianto dans l'épisode Adrift. _

_A suivre...(finalement)  
_

Un avis, une pensée, un coup de gueule, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Disputes

Hide and Seek : la suite, certaines choses restaient un peu trop en plan et me titillaient un peu trop.

Disclaimer : rien à moi, dommage.

Merci à Arianrhod qui me pousse à finir mes fics et dont le magnifique Providence me rend accro. Allez lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

* * *

Jack avait l'air fâché se dit Ianto, alors qu'il surveillait le circuit de vidéosurveillance dans sa petite kitchenette. Il le soupçonna d'avoir retrouvé Gwen dans l'ile. Il s'y attendait bien sûr. Il savait que Jack risquait d'être positivement fâché qu'il ait donné à Gwen la domiciliation exacte de son hôpital. Même s'il s'agissait que d'un asile un peu délabré pour les maltraités de la faille, Ianto savait que cela comptait beaucoup pour Jack. Il avait tenu à ce que ces êtres mutilés, âme et corps, soient traités avec humanité. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lequel il aimait autant le capitaine. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui le faisait saliver d'envie. Son esprit joueur, mutin, son sens du raisonnement et sa répartie faisait un tout avec les parties de lui qu'il ne laissait que peu de gens découvrir. Il était bon, humain, et terriblement sage. Ils avaient tous tendance à l'oublier. Cela était un peu normal quand on l'entendait plaisanter, draguer, flirter ou quand il était pris dans une activité particulièrement intense. Ianto releva les yeux en frissonnant de plaisir. Il savait être intense. Mais tous oubliaient facilement, trop facilement que le capitaine avait de l'expérience. Même s'il soupçonnait être le seul à savoir à combien ses années d'expérience se chiffraient.

On ne pouvait jamais savoir qu'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux tant il maniait le sous entendu et l'humour.

Tous s'étaient posé la question de savoir ce qu'il était réellement, Tous avaient posé franchement la question, sauf lui. Et c'était à lui qu'il s'était ouvert. Un peu trop peut être. Trop pour un seul homme. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul dépositaire des secrets de Jack. Certains étaient trop liés à la faille, à cet institut. Cela pesait lourd sur ses épaules. D'autres secrets, il les gardait jalousement pour lui. La façon dont Jack se réveillait le matin, sa façon de le charmer le midi par ses sous-entendus aguicheurs, la manière dont il le dévorait éhontément, le soir. Même si Gwen maintenant était au courant de leur relation extra-professionnelle, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait de son capitaine. Bien des choses resteraient à jamais secrètes.

Jack lui avait révélé tant de choses sur les mystères de l'univers, les mondes qui peuplaient l'univers... Il n'y avait pas que la faille dans ce monde. D'autres vivaient, mourraient et tentaient parfois de se sauver. Il était son mentor dans ce monde qui échappait à la plupart des hommes. Et il était également un parfait sujet d'étude. Il aimait passer des heures à le contempler, l'observer, deviner ses moindres désirs.

Pourquoi il avait donné à Gwen la localisation de l'asile de Jack ? Pour ne pas être le seul dépositaire de cette information. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être un jour rappelé parmi les morts pour devoir rendre compte à qui que ce soit des secrets de Jack. Autant être plusieurs dans la confidence. Il ne supporterait pas se retrouver dans la condition d'Owen, à vivre sans vraiment être vivant, sans savoir quand se terminerait son chemin sur terre.

Mais surtout, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Jack tenait tant à cacher cette information, le fait qu'il aidait des malheureux à survivre à un sort pire que la mort. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en éprouver de la honte. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on salue son humanité.

Mais il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Gwen avait besoin de se remettre les pieds dans la réalité. Elle pensait un peu trop comme eux maintenant. Et pourtant c'était son ingénuité qui lui avait permis d'être embauché à Torchwood. Elle apportait de l'humanité à leur mission, Ianto appréciait sa manière de voir, si différente de celle d'Owen ou Tosh, plus proche de la sienne. Les combats qu'ils menaient avaient des enjeux bien réels et elle en voyait les conséquences, bien mieux que les autres. Elle avait un cœur, et devait continuer à s'en servir.

Ianto venait d'avoir eu Gwen au téléphone. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait de retrouver Jonah et d'avoir eu une conversation avec Jack. Cela s'était apparemment bien passé, Jack semblait lui permettre de mener jusqu'au bout son enquête. Mais en voyant le front nuageux de son chef, il comprit que tout n'était certainement pas apaisé sous le crâne de Jack.

Il a vraiment l'air furieux. se dit-il en regardant à nouveau la vidéo surveillance. Depuis que Toshiko l'avait aidé à installer ce circuit dans sa kitchenette, c'était beaucoup plus facile de prévoir l'arrivée des uns et des autres. Encore qu'il se faisait parfois surprendre. Gwen était maintenant au courant pour eux deux. Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus, la façon dont elle l'avait découvert ou ce qu'elle risquerait d'en dire. Il faut dire que Gwen est une vraie pipelette quand elle s'y mettait. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle n'utiliserait pas cette information pour lui nuire. Elle était son amie et maintenant elle lui devait un service. Il prit à nouveau une gorgée de café et en prépara un nouveau pour Jack, il lui devait bien ça.

oOoOo

Jack était furieux en partant de l'ile. Il avait bien compris de qui venait la fuite. Il savait que c'était le jeune homme qui avait prévenu Gwen de l'existence de cette île. Comment l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait et surtout quand ?

Il lui semblait avoir remarquablement préparé son coup. Jack n'avait pas voulu que Gwen s'occupe de cette affaire dès le début. Et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à son avis. Pourtant, Ianto allait contre sa volonté, sa décision de chef omnipotent. Il aurait dû le voir venir, pourtant. A chaque fois que cette histoire revenait sur le tapis, Ianto se faisait l'avocat du diable, défendant un point de vue qui n'était assurément pas le sien. Il avait cru être clair en interdisant à Gwen de s'occuper de ces affaires de disparus de la faille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ianto et sa ténacité de Gallois obstiné. Dès le début, il avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne l'avait pas vu, pas senti, pas cru capable de passer outre ses ordres.

Oh, mais ça allait se payer, ce n'était pas parce qu'il possédait le plus joli postérieur de tout Cardiff, du moins le plus attirant qu'il fallait qu'il néglige ses ordres ou tente de passer outre.

Coucher avec lui ne lui donnait pas de passe-droits, de privilèges et encore moins le droit d'aider ses collègues à continuer dans son dos à mener ses enquêtes.

Combien d'affaires avait-il pu cacher sans qu'il ne le sache ? Il n'était pas omniscient et cette petite trahison de Ianto lui faisait mal en le lui rappelant. Avait-t-il couvert Owen lorsque celui-ci se faisait porter pâle ? Couvrait-il les frasques du docteur quand celui-ci courait les jupons ? Encore qu'en ce moment, il ne devait plus courir bien loin. Il savait qu'Owen ne supportait plus sa condition de zombi. Peut-être que le jeune homme l'aidait à passer cette difficile période. Certainement mieux que lui, comme Owen le lui avait rappelé, il vivait à jamais, tandis qu'Owen mourrait éternellement. Cela ne faisait pas forcément de lui le meilleur des consolateurs.

Aidait-il Tosh dans ses travaux, ceux pour Torchwood comme ses projets spéciaux ? Comment diable Gwen était-elle au courant des projets personnels de Tosh ?

Et ses projets personnels à lui ? Elle semblait sous-entendre une activité du gallois dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ah, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sexe. C'est lui le projet spécial ? C'est ainsi qu'ils parlent de lui entre eux ? Jack n'arrivait pas à contenir sa fureur et son amertume.

oOoOo

Il arriva à l'office de tourisme et entra comme une trombe tropicale dans l'office du tourisme, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. La petite sonnette tinta bruyamment sous l'entrée violente du capitaine. Les publicités le tour de Cardiff en 90 minutes, s'envolèrent sous le vent de la tempête Harkness. Jack était visiblement encore furieux. Ianto surpris par le vacarme, sursauta dans le petit réduit qui lui servait de pièce de repos. Son sursaut fit jaillir le liquide qu'il était en train de verser dans sa tasse, se brûlant les mains. Il glapit sous l'effet de la cuisante sensation.

- Jack, tu m'as fait peur et ...

- ça t'apprendra, fit platement Jack, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils ne semblaient plus ne faire qu'une seule ligne. J'en reviens pas que tu lui ais donné la localisation de l'asile. Pourquoi ? Tu es complètement inconscient ! Elle s'imagine qu'elle peut aider les proches à récupérer leurs disparus. Tu le sais comme moi que c'est impossible, ils ne sont pas prêts et ne le seront jamais.

Ianto lui tendit une tasse de café sans répondre, il voulait lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Mais cela paraissait difficile, les yeux de Jack lançaient des éclairs. L'expression « fusillé du regard » prenait tout son sens. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait mais n'arrivait pas à en éprouver du remord. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul dépositaire de ce secret. Les autres devaient connaitre la vérité sur Jack. Et puis, c'était une révélation qui le mettait à son avantage. Jack ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon. Il essuya le désastre caféiné, échappant à son regard fulminant.

- pas besoin d'excitant, merci, jeta Jack durement, je suis déjà suffisamment remonté.

- je vois ça, fit Ianto, en souriant malicieusement, posant un mug fumant sur le bois de la réception, le dévisageant par en dessous. Pourquoi cela te met-t-il tant en colère, demanda le fin gallois. Tu n'as pas fait tant de manières lorsque tu m'en as parlé.

- j'aurais sans doute mieux fait, gronda Jack en posant ses mains sur le desk.

Il ouvrit la porte caché du Hub, se penchant par-dessus le desk, sans toucher au café. Il sortit, laissant Ianto figé par l'amertume qui suintait de ses paroles. La porte se referma sans que le jeune homme ne bouge. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Mais il ne voulait rien lui montrer. Il savait que la réception était aussi sous vidéosurveillance. Malgré l'ébranlement de ses nerfs, il affecta un sourire narquois et vaqua à ses occupations. Il savait que la répétition des mêmes gestes pouvait avoir un effet apaisant sur son esprit. Franchement, il comptait sur le pouvoir lénifiant du ménage pour se nettoyer l'esprit.

oOoOo

Jack s'enferma dans son bureau pour quelques heures. Il n'avait aucune envie de retomber sur Ianto. Il était en colère et malheureusement, il se sentait incapable de résister à son petit sourire en coin, sa bouche pulpeuse de pince-sans-rire, sa moue adorable.... Il avait subi son courroux sans montrer le moindre regret, à croire qu'il s'y était attendu. Le capitaine secoua la tête avec colère. Ses pensées dérivaient encore. Il était en colère, contre Ianto, bon sang. Il se plongea dans la paperasse que son aide de camp tout personnel lui avait préparée. Il n'arriverait à rien sans lui. Il repoussa ses feuillets. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait la sensation d'avoir failli à son rôle. Ianto avait failli, avait trahi son secret, cela avait mérité au moins une remontée de bretelle, encore que ce sont plutôt les siennes qui descendaient en sa présence. Il émit un sourire carnassier. Maintenant il lui fallait une petite explication. Et si besoin une réconciliation avec ou sans oreiller.

Il se releva et sortit en direction de la réception. Il avait vraiment envie d'un café, voire d'un accompagnement plus savoureux. Il lui en voulait encore, mais n'arrivait plus à retenir, refréner son envie, son besoin de caféine, d'excitant. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie. Il vit Ianto arriver par la porte scellée. Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire en coin, un peu penaud, un peu fier, auquel Jack ne répondit pas. Il voulait se faire désirer. Cela était l'apanage du Capitaine, ça et le droit de cuissage.

- Un café et que ça saute ! exigea-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

- que saute quoi ? demanda le Gallois en tendant l'oreille.

- ne fais pas mine de ne pas comprendre, dit Jack, je veux, j'exige un café servi maintenant de tes blanches mains de traitres.

Ianto se rembrunit instantanément. Il sembla être choqué de l'accusation de Jack.

- oh, mais que c'est joliment ordonné, ça donne vraiment envie d'obéir! répondit-il sarcastiquement. On croirait vraiment que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie.

- pas de flatterie, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

- si c'est pour me dire que j'avais eu raison pour Gwen, tu peux me remercier. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

- présomptueux !

- idiot !

- je suis ton chef attention !!!

- je suis ton amant, prends garde.

- mouais ce n'est pas avec une telle attitude que tu vas me garder longtemps...

Jack voulait plaisanter mais le regard de Ianto le crucifia. Il venait d'énoncer apparemment une des plus grandes craintes du Gallois, celle de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains, ou bien celle de le voir partir à nouveau. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière mais lorsque le calice est versé, il doit être bu, jusqu'à la lie.

L'arôme du café venait chatouiller son nez d'un arôme séduisant. Il tenta de l'ignorer. Sans succès. Il s'en empara et s'en jeta une gorgée. Aussi gouteux que d'habitude. Apparemment la trahison n'entachait pas ses dons pour faire un bon café.

- tu as vraiment été au-delà de tes attributions, Ianto, commença-t-il d'une voix coléreuse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Je n'avais franchement pas besoin de devoir tout raconter à Gwen, cela ne la regardait pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler ! si j'avais su que tu prendrais une telle initiative, je ne l'aurais jamais fait !

- j'ai fait ce que je pensais être bon pour l'Institut, dit Ianto en se renfrognant, plantant le bleu de ses yeux innocents dans le gris de Jack.

- ça te parait peut être bon pour l'institut mais tu as été par-dessus mes ordres. C'est inacceptable. Je te faisais confiance ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec le chef que tu peux mener l'Institut. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas toi le chef, c'est moi ! Tu es bon sur le terrain, tu as fait tes preuves, tu gères mes dossiers mieux que moi, mais ce n'est pas à toi de déterminer quelles sont les missions des uns et des autres et encore moins les y mener. C'est mon rôle et pour cela j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Tu n'as pas à prendre ce genre de décision.

Jack vidait toute sa colère devant Ianto qui l'écoutait, se décomposant au fur et à mesure des mots. Il ne répondait pas, il découvrait l'étendue de la rage de Jack. Celui-ci ne demandait plus d'explication. Il l'enguirlandait simplement, passant ses nerfs, tendus par la situation sur les épaules baissées de son réceptionniste. Ianto encaissait, son regard s'assombrissant à son tour. Jack se calmait peu à peu, il avait vidé son sac mais cela ne lui faisait pas du bien

-pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? demanda Ianto d'une voix mal assurée, posant sa main sur la sienne. Jack retira sa main, geste qui interloqua et glaça Ianto.

- je ne suis pas en colère, je suis déçu, murmura Jack, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ianto baissa la tête, ces mots le mortifiaient plus que l'engueulade précédente. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. Je ne sais plus si je peux te confier d'autres secrets.

Le regard de Ianto flamboya soudain. Il se redressa de toute sa haute taille. Jack oubliait toujours que le jeune homme faisait la même taille que lui, il se voûtait si souvent en sa présence.

- D'autres secrets, mais Jack, tu en es rempli, une vie ne suffirait pas à rendre compte de tout ce que tu as vécu. Tes rencontres, tes amours, ton expérience, je ne suis qu'un enfant au regard de ta vie, je le sais bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu connaître tous tes secrets, merde ! Mais j'estime que j'ai eu raison. Gwen devait savoir...

- et pourquoi Gwen, demanda Jack, interdit devant la fureur de son amant, et non pas Toshiko ou Owen ?

- parce qu'elle t'est la plus proche, à part moi. Je me demande même pourquoi elle ne t'est pas plus proche, jeta le Gallois d'un ton furieux.

- parce qu'elle est mariée, et que je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche sa vie en attendant quoique ce soit de moi.

- mais moi, ce n'est pas grave... je peux bien attendre après toi, soupirer après toi, gâcher ma vie, ce n'est pas grave !

Ianto fronçait des sourcils d'une façon peu aimable. Les paroles malhabiles de Jack le mettaient en colère à son tour.

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

- mais c'est bien ce que tu sous-entends. Je crois que tout est dit.

- Ianto, attends..

Jack se retint, il ne voulait pas supplier, il n'avait jamais supplié personne. La situation échappait à son contrôle. Si Ianto voulait le laisser tomber, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il vit le gallois se détourner de lui, le visage sombre, les yeux farouches.

- quand je suis venu ici, malgré tout, cela m'a redonné le gout à la vie. Mais si tu ne veux plus en faire partie, soit ! Je suis trop vieux de toute manière pour jouer les adolescents enamourés. On est des adultes, alors restons-en là. Ce sera mieux pour nous deux. J'en ai assez de toute manière. Assez de me cacher, assez de jouer, et vraiment marre de tes secrets ! Stop ! on s'arrête là, cela ne nous mènera à rien de bon de toute façon ! c'est fini ! marre de tout ça...

Il crachait ces mots durs qui annonçaient la fin de leur relation. Jack ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Ianto soutint son regard, comme le défiant de s'expliquer, de s'approcher de lui une dernière fois.

Mais Jack n'esquissa pas un seul geste, se contentant de baisser les yeux, aveux informulés. Il le regarda partir, la tête haute, la démarche fière, les poings serrés. Il n'aimait pas les fins dans une relation. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité de se retrouver dans cette situation. Mais là la confrontation avait été brutale et réelle. Le Gallois venait de rompre avec lui. Il ne voulait plus être son camarade de jeux indécents. Jack secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'il aurait encore du café aussi bon, s'ils ne partageaient plus le même lit ? Ianto était-il du genre à avoir de la rancune envers un homme dont il a aimé les caresses ? Malgré les mots, il avait la sensation qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit. Mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en partant l'avait figé. Il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après pour le faire parler, lui faire répéter ses mots si durs. Il ne l'aimait pas tant, tout compte fait. Quelque part, Jack en était heureux, soulagé. Les sentiments étaient si difficiles à appréhender pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Avoir vu ses amours, ses propres enfants vieillir, s'étioler et disparaitre ne lui donnait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. C'était trop dur. A chaque fois, il avait eu la sensation de perdre un bout de son cœur, de son âme.

Ianto avait de la chance finalement. Ils se quittaient comme ils se sont aimés, sans penser au lendemain. Ils avaient évité de mettre trop de sentiments dans cette relation et ils avaient eu raison.

Mais ces mots, ce "Rwy'n dy garu di", ce je t'aime gallois que il avait prononcé dans sa passion, la nuit dernière, que signifiaient-il alors ? Pourquoi les prononcer, les laisser échapper, si finalement cela ne lui était plus d'aucune importance ?

Curieusement, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'en avoir fini avec une relation avant qu'elle ne devienne amoureuse, il ressentait de l'amertume, comme un gout d'inachevé.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses interrogations sans fin, lui qui détestait cela, Gwen entra dans le hub, jeta son sac sur le sofa. Elle avait l'air décomposée.

* * *

à suivre...

pour toute réclamations, avis, coup de gueule, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer.


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, patati, patata, aucun argent n'est fait avec cette fic.

Remerciement : aux revieweurs héroïques (il en faut pour suivre cette histoire même si j'ai fait pire, non ? ) aux lecteurs et à Arianrhod (my genius betareader)

* * *

_Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses interrogations sans fin, lui qui détestait cela, Gwen entra dans le hub, jeta son sac sur le sofa. Elle avait l'air décomposée._

- alors ton second voyage dans les iles t'a plu ? lança-t-il moqueusement, faisant allusion à sa volonté d'emmener la mère de Jonah à Flat Holm Island.

- Jack, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? tu savais que Jonah n'était pas en état de rejoindre sa mère.

Il acquiesça l'air grave.

- tu le savais et tu as préféré ne rien me dire...

- je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui as choisi de ne pas m'écouter, comme toujours.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas me rappeler que tu aies dit cela : « Jonah souffre, il crie presque toute la journée, il n'a qu'un seul moment d'apaisement dans la journée ». Ce cri, Jack, si primal, si brut... c'était horrible. Et sa pauvre mère, je regrette de l'avoir entrainé là-dedans.

- tous souffre d'affections différentes, Jonah crie car il a vu la mort d'une étoile, il a subi ce spectacle de plein fouet. D'autres ont rencontré des créatures qui les ont blessés effroyablement. Certains sont affectés dans leur chair, d'autres dans leurs esprits, ou ce qui leur en restent.

- Jonah subit les deux, quelle tristesse.

- Jonah n'est pas le plus à plaindre, il est vivant, il éprouve encore des sentiments, il est humain. Il a plus de chance que d'autres. Certains sont presque mort à l'intérieur.

Elle le regarda horrifié tandis que la vérité faisait jour dans son esprit. Jack s'occupait de cet asile depuis longtemps, il semblait bien en connaitre les pensionnaires.

- J'ai fait tout mon possible pour leur rendre la vie plus douce, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais on ne peut pas laisser les membres de leur famille venir leur rendre visite, ce serait les renvoyer face à un monde auquel ils n'appartiennent plus.

- je comprends, dit-elle avec un sanglot, j'ai emmené Nikki. Et elle ne s'en remettra pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jack. Doit-on les aider à faire leur deuil ? Doit-on leur expliquer la situation ou les laisser dans l'attente ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

- tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas te dire de quoi il retourne ? demanda Jack en l'étreignant pour la consoler.

- non.

- Non ?

Il la tint à bout de bras, la regardant bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas.

- je préfère connaitre la vérité... Ianto a eu raison de me donner ce GPS, sans lui, je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu refusais de suivre mon idée. Même si tu as sans doute raison de nous mettre à l'écart, tu n'avais pas à nous cacher la vérité.

- je voulais vous protéger... c'est difficile là-bas.

- c'est un euphémisme ! fit-elle ironiquement, Jack, tu oublies une chose, c'est que le mensonge n'est qu'un écran de fumée face à la vérité. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir la cacher. Elle revient toujours te hanter.

- Donc pour toi, Ianto a eu raison de te donner les clés de cette histoire.

- oui, d'ailleurs, sans lui, je crois que je t'aurais harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me parles.

- je t'aurais retconné avant... et relâché dans la nature, dit-il en riant.

- je ne suis pas un poisson et tu oublies que le Retcon, j'ai déjà connu. Les souvenirs reviennent toujours. Mais n'en veux pas trop à Ianto, il a eu raison de m'éclairer sur ce point.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais, mentit le capitaine, sentant une pointe lui vriller le coeur. Il s'occupe si bien de moi !

Elle éclata de rire, se rappelant la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté bien malgré elle.

- j'ai cru voir en effet, d'ailleurs, je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

- humm, en fait mon invitation tient toujours, fit Jack le rire dans les yeux.

- tu ne m'en voudras pas si je décline, j'ai autre chose sur le feu et puis Ianto ne serait peut-être pas aussi partageur.

- qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'il aime le sandwich plus que les pizzas.

- JACK!!! tu oublies que tu parles à une femme mariée ! hurla de rire Gwen, ravie de la plaisanterie pas des plus fines de Jack.

- Que veux-tu, c'est le charme de l'interdit !

- où est Ianto, d'ailleurs, demanda la jeune femme, surprise de ne pas voir le jeune homme dans l'ombre de Jack.

- Je crois qu'il se repose à la réception, on a eu quelques divergences d'opinions.

- à cause de moi, supposa immédiatement Gwen.

Le regard de Jack fut significatif.

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre de la friture dans votre relation.

- ce n'est pas grave, fit Jack, d'un ton qui laissait entendre le contraire, nous sommes libres, c'est ce qui importe. Mais toi, as-tu enfin réussi à parler avec ton mari ? Je sais que tu n'en a pas envie, mais il faut que vous arriviez à mettre les choses au clair.

- Joli conseil de la part de celui qui préférait noyer le poisson à propos de Jonah.

- j'apprends vite, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, as-tu pris une décision ?

- Jack, notre boulot est tellement intense que je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour élever nos enfants. Il ne se rend pas compte.

- quoique tu choisisses, tu peux compter sur nous pour te venir en aide. Mais même si Torchwood n'a pas instauré de crèches, il y a déjà eu des femmes enceintes ici. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton travail comme excuse à une décision personnelle.

Elle fit un sourire gêné. Elle avait déjà tenté d'utiliser cette excuse auprès d'un Rhys qui l'avait renvoyé dans ses plates-bandes, de façon assez abrupte. Et voilà que Jack en rajoutait.

- Ok, je sais, je dois en parler avec Rhys, et m'expliquer avec lui.

Jack hocha la tête, heureux qu'elle l'ait si bien compris. Dommage que ses propres conseils, il ne les suive pas à la lettre. Faites ce que dit le capitaine, pas ce qu'il fait, devrait être sa nouvelle devise. Mais ses équipiers n'avaient pas la moindre envie de suivre ses avis, habituellement. En fait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, chacun suit les avis qui vont en réalité dans son sens.

Dans cette histoire de personnes enlevées par la faille, Owen avait été le premier à s'en laver les mains, pas étonnant venant de la part d'un médecin qui avait fini par aimer travailler dans un environnement émotionnellement froid, les autopsies, pour ne pas subir les affects de ses congénères. Il cachait bien son jeu, il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments mais Owen souffrait. Il le savait. D'autant plus que sa nature actuelle de mort-vivant l'affectait énormément.

Tosh avait obéi à son ordre, mais Tosh obéissait toujours à ses ordres, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Elle avait un rapport à l'autorité typiquement japonais. Celui qui ordonne est celui qui a raison. Mais heureusement qu'il savait être un tyran éclairé. Tosh avait besoin d'un cadre et l'avait trouvé en Torchwood et lui. Elle en était d'ailleurs le joyau technique.

Gwen était du genre à toujours demander pourquoi à une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Cela avait ces dangers, notamment en situation d'extrême urgence où la différence entre la vie et la mort dépend de la façon de répondre à ses exigences de la part de ses subordonnés. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas être plus souvent mort au cours des missions avec Gwen. Mais c'était une excellente enquêtrice, un limier qui ne renâclait pas devant les tâches les plus difficiles. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de le lui prouver.

En parlant de tache difficile, Ianto en était une. Il avait tout fait pour aider sa collègue. Il avait tenté de le convaincre que c'était une bonne idée d'en parler, avant de finalement choisir de travailler dans son dos. Ianto était le spécialiste des conciliations, il aurait pu faire un négociateur hors pair. Il tentait toujours de trouver la solution aux problèmes qu'on lui confiait. Et il était diablement obstiné, plus têtu que Gwen elle-même quand il le voulait. Il savait comment il agissait. L'air de rien, il mettait le sujet sur la table et analysait les réactions des uns et des autres. En fonction de leur avis, il agissait, sans forcément les avertir. Cela avait été la grande affaire du café léger pour mieux les renvoyer chez eux. Seule son incroyable addiction au café l'empêchait de leur servir du décaféiné pour qu'ils rentrent plus vite. Cela avait été aussi l'affaire des pizzas Arturo, boycotté par Ianto depuis qu'ils refusaient de pré-découper les parts de pizzas. Il avait dit que c'était une question de principe, avant de lui avouer que le livreur mettait 30 minutes pour les livrer alors qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté de la place.

Ce qu'ils avaient pu rire lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé avant de se retrouver sous la couette de la petite chambre sous son bureau. Il se rembrunit. Gwen vit que quelque chose chagrinait le Capitaine et fidèle à elle-même elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- rien, c'est que... commença Jack avant de s'interrompre.

Gwen n'était peut être pas la personne idéale pour parler de ses peines de corps à défaut de cœur. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, il n'arrivait pas à appréhender le fait que Ianto l'ait finalement largué. D'accord leurs relation n'était pas tout à fait conventionnelles, mais tout de même, l'honneur de Jack était mis à mal et il lui répugnait d'en parler à la galloise.

- Ianto ? demanda-t-elle finement, après tout elle en avait dans la tête, n'en déplaise à Owen. Tu lui en veux pour m'avoir aiguillée sur cette affaire ?

- un peu, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je sais qu'il voulait bien faire. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela. On vient d'avoir un désaccord.

- bah, ça arrive à tout le monde, dit-elle, Owen et toi êtes souvent en désaccord et cela ne change rien à vos relations profess... Oh, fit-elle, sa bouche formant un O d''étonnement, alors que la vérité s'inscrivait sur son visage. Jack fit un geste de la tête, marquant son accord.

- mais c'est rien, ça arrive dans tout les couples. Moi et Rhys, c'est fréquent

- on n'est pas un couple, fit Jack en grinçant des dents, je n'aime pas ce mot là.

- pourtant la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé était assez explicite de la définition du couple.

- toutes les personnes qui s'envoient en l'air ne sont pas forcément en couple, souviens-toi Gwen, fit menaçant Jack, qui n'avait pas été franchement dupe de la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Owen. Elle eut le bon gout de rougir.

- tu ne fais que t'envoyer en l'air avec Ianto, demanda-t-elle dubitative, tu es au courant que pour lui, c'est autre chose ?

Gwen le surprit. Comment savait-elle ça ? Le gallois lui avait-il parlé ? Non, il était trop discret sur sa vie pour en parler à Gwen ou à tout autre membre de cette équipe. Elle le regarda par en-dessous, souriant malignement. L'étonnement de Jack la ravissait.

- Jack, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il est prêt à tout pour toi, y compris se battre à main nue avec un weevil.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il repensait à toutes ces situations où Ianto s'était mis en danger pour lui ou pour l'une de ses missions.

- mais il n'y a pas que ça. Depuis quand Ianto n'est pas sorti avec quelqu'un ? Enfin, je veux dire avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- depuis la cyber woman ? je ne sais pas.

- personne, il n'a rencontré personne. Pourtant il est plutôt attirant, adorable et vraiment gentil. Le petit ami parfait.

- attention Rhys, tu as de la concurrence !

- non, je l'aime bien, mais ce n'est qu'un ami. Je préfère les hommes un peu plus enrobés. C'est plus agréable.

- question de goût, cela ne se discute pas, dit Jack en soupesant Gwen du regard.

- et puis Rhys a toutes les qualités requises, sans compter qu'il me supporte...

- dans tous les sens du terme, finit Jack en riant.

- c'est l'essentiel, non ? même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord.. . Mais tu changes de sujet, on parlait de toi et de Ianto. Il est amoureux. Tu es sans doute le seul et le premier homme pour lequel il éprouve ça. Ça a dû le perturber au départ mais j'ai pu voir que vous avez passé ce cap avec brio.

- et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! non, plus que ça, en fait, fit en souriant Jack.

- cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu faisais une telle tête à mon arrivée.

- pas grand chose, c'est cette histoire avec Jonah; cela m'a troublé plus que je ne le pensais, fit Jack. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, parler avec Rhys, vous en avez besoin, non ?

Jack essayait de changer de sujet à nouveau, mais Gwen secoua la tête.

- je dors sur le canapé en ce moment, dit-elle, pour divergence d'opinion. Tu ne veux pas finir cette conversation ailleurs ? J'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'ai plutôt envie de me boire une bonne bière pour me remettre.

- voyons, je crois que je ne vais pas refuser, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Jack attrapa son manteau et suivit sa co-équipière, vers l'ascenseur invisible qu'elle n'empruntait que rarement. Le vertige avouait-elle humblement.

oOoOo

Ianto dans la petite kitchenette de la réception ravala sa rage, sa colère. Elle l'avait vraiment percée à jour. Il se savait amoureux de Jack. Mais à présent cette pensée le mettait en colère. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Une divergence d'opinion, pas la première, qu'ils aient eue, mais la première dont il osait lui faire part. Et les paroles qu'il lui avait envoyées le mortifiaient. Il ne se tapait pas le patron pour diriger l'institut. Même si sans lui, tout irait à vaux l'eau ici, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'avoir autant de responsabilités que Jack. Il les regarda partir, bras dessus dessous et leur envia leur intimité. Gwen et Jack. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient attiré l'un et l'autre. Il n'était qu'un amusement pour Jack, il le savait, un simple jouet entre ses mains.

Bien, soit ! Il avait pris ce qu'il avait pu de lui. Mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Jack était un véritable cocktail addictif. Il se savait accro à lui, comme un toxicomane à sa drogue favorite. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Mais il lui fallait pour son bien qu'il apprenne à gérer cette dépendance. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait être aussi accro à une personne, qu'à des substances plus ou moins licites. Il fallait qu'il décroche, qu'il connaisse le manque pour vivre à nouveau. C'était sans doute la dernière chance qu'il avait de connaitre une vie normale.

Jack aussi méritait autre chose, même s'il préférait fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve. Jack n'éprouvait surement pas pour lui la moitié de ses sentiments. Il pouvait vivre avec. Ou plutôt sans. Il referma la vidéo d'un claquement sec. Lui aussi avait mérité un verre et certainement un dernier regard sur le capitaine qui rendait sa vie infernale.

* * *

A suivre...

(qui devinera à qui j'ai piqué des paroles ??)


	4. Sssylvia

Disclaimer : certains ont les idées, d'autres le talent, et moi juste une envie de les mettre en fic.

Remerciement : Arianrhod pour ses corrections (plus rapides que ma mise en ligne, sorry) et son à toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait bossé, c'est dingue^^

Pub : allez lire l'histoire de Chrismas66 un capitaine sans faille ? une magnifique histoire sur Jack qui n'est pas sans une fine description des personnages de Torchwood... splendide!

* * *

Jack et Gwen étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre et parlaient. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler l'un et l'autre. Depuis le mariage de Gwen en réalité. Elle lui déballa toutes ses difficultés avec Rhys du moment. Ses histoires de bébé, de courses, de cuisines fascinaient Jack par leur banalité. Il n'avait guère le temps d'être banal. Il appréciait sa conversation, sa façon de le questionner en douceur. Il ne répondit pas à toutes ses questions par des pirouettes, mais certaines de ses réponses était bien trop singulières pour qu'elle y attache une quelconque importance. Ils profitaient de leur soirée, comme n'importe quels collègues dans un bar tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Ianto était entré à son tour dans ce même pub qu'il connaissait bien et s'était installé dans une petite alcôve, à l'abri des regards, mais suffisamment près pour les surveiller. Jack était semblable à lui-même. Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire étinceler, cadeau à tel ou tel individu qu'il se prenait immédiatement de détestation. Gwen riait elle aussi, elle semblait apprécier cette soirée improvisée. Il rongeait son frein, son dépit et sa douleur. Il allait mal, le manque lui rendait la tête vide et son corps était presque douloureux de frémir à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il se sentait vil de les espionner mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Il voulait se permettre un dernier regard, tout en buvant plus que de raison. Jack était parfaitement conscient de sa présence. Il l'avait salué de la tête, un peu froidement, mais n'avait pas esquissé un geste en sa direction. Dieu que les adieux étaient difficiles ! Cela allait être compliqué lundi matin pour se remettre à travailler sous ses ordres en ignorant le besoin qu'il avait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il finit son verre, se préparant à partir. Autant terminer de prendre une cuite chez soi, on y est toujours mieux pour gérer les dégâts. De plus, il ne supportait plus de voir Jack aussi attentionné avec sa collègue et néanmoins amie. Il n'avait pas envie de la haïr, parce que Jack la couvait du regard. C'était lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation après tout, alors autant s'endurcir. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que Jack semblait très bien s'en remettre, mieux que lui en tout cas.

- un verre, beau brun ?

Une jolie femme à la crinière blonde et la tenue mauve suffisamment courte pour attirer tous les regards des mâles alentour venait de se poser à coté de sa table. Il releva la tête et tomba dans deux lacs améthyste, captivants, envoutants.

- tu n'es pas bavard, tant mieux, j'en ai assez de tous ses idiots qui m'importunent et veulent qu'une seule chose…

- que vous retiriez vos escarpins, dit Ianto en acceptant ce verre.

Elle rit, un rire qui coula comme une rivière de perle, dévoilant ses dents blanches et régulières. Elle avait un léger accent, il tenta de deviner à l'oreille en la faisant parler. Autant s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose que rêver à un homme inaccessible.

- vous êtes ici pour quoi, si vous ne supportez pas les imbéciles qui bavent devant vous ?

- je vous attendais, vous ou celui qui serait le moins attentif à ma présence. J'aime les défis et vous en êtes un magnifique.

Italienne ou peut-être espagnole, elle avait un accent zézayant très sexy.

- vous aimez la difficulté ?

- quoi de meilleur ? Cela ajoute toujours du piment à mes recherches.

- Ianto Jones, spécialiste en recherche, dit-il en se levant, lui faisait une place pour s'asseoir. Elle s'assit sans faire de façon. Ianto ne regardait plus le capitaine, mais la façon féline de bouger de la jeune femme. Il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci avait repéré son mouvement et que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- Sylvia, se présenta-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent à deviser de choses et d'autres depuis le temps de Cardiff à sa situation à Paris. Journaliste-reporter, elle venait faire un reportage sur la baie et sa magnifique faune.

- la faune vous convient-elle, dit-il en caressant du regard la foule, rencontrant le regard furibond de Jack.

Il ne comprit pas ou ne voulut pas comprendre. La présence de la jeune femme avait quelque chose de particulièrement tranquillisant, voire lénifiant. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve de normalité. Draguer dans un bar, cela ne lui était pas arrivé, depuis au moins dix ans. Gwen se retourna vers l'alcôve, suivant le regard amer de Jack. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement vers le capitaine. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Peu de temps après, ils quittèrent l'établissement. Ianto se détendit, comprenant qu'il s'était raidi tout le temps de l'échange de regard. Sylvia posa une main sur la sienne, caressant du pouce la paume abandonnée. Il la regarda étonné de sa rapidité en besogne. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses yeux si clairs et si profonds.

- je ne suis pas ici pour très longtemps et j'ai besoin d'une compagnie masculine. Vous correspondez à mes critères, donc, je vous propose une petite virée à l'hôtel Mercurion.

Elle était assez brutale dans ses demandes, pas le genre à tourner autour du pot pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ianto se sentait comme dans un mauvais film où tout est téléphoné. Il chercha des yeux la caméra cachée. Mais la jeune femme attendait sa réponse, celle de passer une nuit en sa compagnie.

Il accepta, qu'avait-il à perdre à la suivre ? Il était libre désormais. Il ferma les yeux sur le pincement au cœur qui accompagna cette pensée. Elle l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas les baisers de Jack, c'était plus doux, moins vorace, plus léger, comme une brise après la tempête. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle laissa un copieux pourboire et l'entraina à sa suite.

Il se laissait guider comme un automate. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais il imaginait que Sylvia serait un substitut à Jack. Celui-ci ne se privait pas pour flirter. Eh bien lui non plus. Sylvia semblait avoir pas mal bu en réalité. Elle vacillait en marchant se retenant à lui pour avancer, en une caricature de couple aimant. Il se promit de la ramener à son hôtel en parfait gentleman mais de ne pas profiter de l'offre faite. Elle était très belle, magnifique même, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de son état. D'autant plus, que plus il réfléchissait et plus cette rencontre lui paraissait chimérique. Elle frissonna sous son étole trop fine pour le temps de Cardiff et il s'arrêta pour lui proposer sa veste. Il remarqua un mouvement derrière lui et se demanda si son équipée nocturne n'avait pas attiré quelques weevils en goguette. Il pressa alors le pas pour raccompagner la délicieuse Sylvia, qui continuait de flirter avec lui.

oOoOo

Jack avait accompagné Gwen vers la station de taxi. La jeune femme avait décidé de rentrer, Rhys pourrait s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle depuis deux jours tout de même. Jack la remercia pour l'agréable soirée qu'ils venaient de passer tout les deux.

- On devrait se faire ça plus souvent, dit-il d'un ton factuel, c'est sympa.

- Ne compte pas trop sur moi, j'ai bien vu que tu n'écoutais pas tout du tout ce que je te disais. Tes yeux étaient un peu trop attiré par Ianto et sa compagne. Tu es jaloux ?

- Moi, non ! se récria Jack, Pourquoi ? Il a bien le droit de sortir de temps à autre. Non, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle est allé le voir lui et pas moi...

- Ah mais, peut-être parce que tu étais en charmante compagnie, je suis moi-même une très jolie femme, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu.

- Je le sais, Gwen, dit Jack en lui ouvrant la portière, mais quand même, c'est frustrant.

- Jack, tu ne changeras jamais...

- si je le faisais, je perdrais instantanément tout charme, non ?

Elle éclata de rire en lui souhaitant bonsoir. Jack agita la main alors qu'elle partait. Il réajusta le col de son manteau et regarda le ciel. Il était encore tôt. Il avait envie de voir comment Ianto s'en sortait. Et accessoirement vérifier que son charme agissait toujours. Il rentra dans le pub, où la musique assourdissante se mêla à son humeur.

Ianto contait fleurette à ce qu'il voyait à la jeune femme en mauve. Jack sourit de toutes ses dents, cachant son dépit. A peine finie leur histoire, le gallois avait vite retrouvé pied. « Grand bien lui fasse ! pensa-t-il ironiquement, moi aussi je peux me trouver de la compagnie pour ce soir. » Jack s'installa au bar, loin du couple qui discutait. Il regardait Ianto qui ne l'avait pas vu revenir. La jeune femme lui tirait des sourires qu'il aurait crus pour lui seul. Doux, léger, pleins de douceurs, Jack se rembrunit. Il balaya la salle du regard, puis revint aux personnes assises au bar, tout comme lui. Il rencontra celui d'un homme esseulé et lui décocha son sourire N° 15, Colgate plus si affinités. L'autre répondit, semblant s'illuminer sous l'attention du capitaine qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il fit signe au barman de lui offrir un verre et alla gentiment s'asseoir auprès de ce compagnon impromptu de boisson. Le jeune homme parut ravi de son arrivée. En quelques mots, il se présenta et il se rapprocha un peu plus du tabouret jusqu'ici inoccupé.

- Andrei, je travaille sur les chantiers, et vous ? Dans l'industrie du cinéma. Vous avez un très beau manteau

Jack fit son sourire mystérieux.

- le port du manteau n'est pas réservé aux acteurs...

- non... en tout cas, cela vous va très bien. Il vous met en valeur. Encore que les vêtements pourraient mettre n'importe qui en valeur.

- avec ou sans vêtement, je suis quelqu'un de valeur, dit Jack en sirotant sa boisson, un sourire dans les yeux, une véritable invitation à la luxure.

- je n'en doute pas, si vous veniez un peu plus loin que je vous montre de quelle valeur je me chauffe.

Jack accentua son sourire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de voir du coin de l'œil Ianto accompagner son inconnue. Il l'aidait à remettre une étole arachnéenne, pas vraiment adaptée aux froids de cette contrée.

Le jeune homme se méprit sur son silence. Il crut que l'homme si charmant qui venait de s'assoir à ses cotes, n'avait pas compris l'invite à peine déguisée. Il posa sa main chaude sur la cuisse si amoureusement sanglée dans ce pantalon, puis caressa la couture en un mouvement lascif. Jack reposa ses yeux sur lui, il battit des cils. Si là, il ne saisissait pas, se dit-il, ce ne serait à rien y comprendre.

Mais Jack n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin, même avec ce jeune homme aux yeux verts si pétillants. Il lui aurait certainement appris bien des choses. Mais il avait plutôt envie de voir comment le Gallois pensait finir sa nuit. Il ne digérait pas leur rupture, un peu trop abrupte à son goût. Il lui fallait des explications. Cela lui était bizarre. Jamais, il ne s'était trouvé dans une telle situation. Habituellement, c'était lui qui disparaissait, coupait les ponts avec ses amants à plus ou moins long terme. C'était le drame de son immortalité, il ne supportait pas voir les siens vieillir et mourir. Il les quittait pour ne pas les voir mourir. Il les quittait parfois pour d'autres aventures, mais jamais il ne les oubliait.

Mais là, il ne supportait pas de se faire quitter. Cela laissait un gout d'inachevé à leur relation qui lui déplaisait souverainement. Il finit son verre alors qu'il prenait enfin sa décision. Andrei le regarda, perplexe. Avait-il choisi de le suivre ? Jack se tourna vers lui.

- en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté avec joie. Je ne suis pas du genre à refuser une si gentille attention. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose sur le feu.

- le jeune gars qui vient de partir avec la blonde.

- on ne peut rien te cacher, dit Jack en souriant, se mettant sur ses pieds.

- alors bon, courage, la blonde est canon...

- et alors moi aussi et je vais te confier un petit secret, - il se pencha sur Andrei et lui souffla dans l'oreille, caresse minime que le jeune homme à défaut savoura, - " je connais tous ses secrets et ce qui le fait chavirer en plein milieu de la nuit".

Andrei sourit à son tour et lui souhaita bonne chance. Jack le regarda, poussa un soupir contraint et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'homme lui rendit son baiser, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Cela lui donna des regrets. Il partit en trombe avant de se laisser aller. Il avait une chasse à mener. Cela lui rappelait les premiers temps de sa conquête, lui se faisait séducteur et l'autre l'esquivant. Un bien agréable période, qui lui manquait un peu.

Il les rattrapa dans la rue et se mit à les suivre silencieusement. Ianto soutenait la jeune femme qui marchait avec difficulté. Elle s'appuyait sur lui, plus que la bienséance ne le permettait, balayant son épaule de ses longs cheveux blonds. Jack sourit, elle utilisait visiblement toutes ses armes féminines pour le séduire. Cela allait du trébuchement aux roulements de popotin fort bien roulé, aux paroles murmurés dans son cou à un frissonnement aussi véritable que la chair de poule qui lui couvrait les bras. Du très grand art, se dit Jack avec professionnalisme, elle sait y faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Jack se mit vite à l'abri. Les raisons pour lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas être vu lui étaient obscures. Jaloux, certainement pas, curieux, sans doute, de voir jusqu'où ce gallois qu'il avait pour habitude de considérer comme le sien pouvait aller. Il lui démontrait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui de la plus atroce des manières. Il le vit offrir son manteau à la belle. Charmante attention de sa part, très galant. Elle se rapprocherait moins de lui ainsi. Jack sentait le vent froid pénétrait ses os, lui aussi aurait aimé un peu de réconfort. La jeune femme se rapprocha plus encore de Ianto, ondoyante. Elle avait vraiment une allure étonnante. Elle dansait presque comme un serpent au son de la flute d'un charmeur indien. Ianto la regardait avec douceur, perdu dans son regard enjôleur. Jack était troublé, il n'aimait pas trop en fait toutes les attentions dont elle l'entourait. Mais il continua sa veille solitaire pour les empêcher de faire de mauvaises rencontres. On se berce des illusions qu'on peut !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un hôtel, vu l'heure tardive, la réception était fermée. La femme utilisa son code pour entrer. Jack vit Ianto reprendre son manteau. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec la visible intention de l'embrasser. Jack ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cela. Il n'y avait que quelques heures seulement qu'ils s'étaient quittés, l'odeur de sa peau imprégnait encore la sienne et il allait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Le Gallois avait vraisemblablement de la ressource. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient disparu. Jack resta à attendre à l'extérieur à moitié conscient de ce que son attitude avait de puéril. Mais il voulait lui parler, il attendrait qu'il ressorte des draps de cette femme. Il avait tout le temps, toute l'éternité même.

Il se mit à l'abri de la pluie qui s'était déterminée à arroser une fois de plus la ville et prit son mal en patience. Les gouttes claquaient autour de lui, remplissant son cerveau d'un bruit blanc qui l'empéchait de réfléchir. Il valait mieux. Il ne savait pas franchement quoi lui dire lorsqu'il apparaitrait devant lui. Il respecterait sa décision mais elle lui était douloureuse et voulait simplement lui parler, entendre encore une fois le son de sa voix.

Il remarqua la lumière qui s'alluma au premier étage, juste au dessus de la réception. Il sentait comme un coup au cœur à l'idée qu'il se roulait dans les bras voluptueux de cette femme, alors que la veille encore, il gémissait dans les siens. Il trouvait cela révoltant, cette manière de se remettre de leur relation. Oubliant totalement qu'il aurait pu en faire autant, qu'il aurait dû en faire autant, comme son statut de Casanova l'y autorisait.

Un cri perça le mur de pluie, alertant son oreille fine. Un cri de femme angoissant, perturbant... Jack ne se posa pas de question. Il bondit hors de son porche et fonça vers la porte de l'hôtel qu'il trouva ouverte. Ianto ou la jeune femme n'avait pas verrouillé l'entrée. Coup de chance pour lui, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier, montant à la volée les marches, faisant claquer son manteau contre les murs. Arrivé au premier étage, il entendit à nouveau le cri inhumain suivi de coups contre la porte. Ianto essayait d'enfoncer la porte pour se porter au secours de sa belle blonde. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Jack mais n'eut pas le temps de développer plus avant. Jack fit sauter d'un coup de revolver le verrou électronique de la porte et entra d'autorité, Ianto à sa suite.

Ils découvrirent la jeune femme serrée par un serpent. Enfin un serpent c'était beaucoup dire, un monstre reptilien avec des bras, couvert d'écailles et une face presque humaine aux yeux fendu vert, et au nez absent. La jeune femme jeta un dernier cri et s'évanouit, étranglée dans ses anneaux. Ianto se précipita sur lui et chercha à les desserrer. Jack lui vint en aide. Les écailles crissaient les unes contre les autres en une étreinte mortelle. Son corps glissant était difficile à saisir pour les deux hommes qui s'acharnaient à tirer sur les anneaux. Il sifflait, hissait agitant sa tête pour mordre les humains qui avait le mauvais goût de l'empêcher de manger. Sa langue fourchue sortait de sa gueule aux caractéristiques curieusement humanoïdes. Il balançait des bras pour saisir les empêcheurs de diner en rond. Il semblait particulièrement coriace. Jack tenta le tout pour le tout en se mettant face à lui. Il lui tira dans la tête. Malheureusement les écailles devaient être particulièrement épaisses car la balle n'entama même pas la première rangée d'écailles. Mais cela dut lui faire mal, car il lâcha Sylvia, dont le corps vint tomber inerte aux pieds d'Ianto. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme. Elle respirait doucement. Vivante. Mais le puissant serpent se jeta sur Jack et ils entamèrent une danse mortelle. Le serpent le tenait par les bras et Jack tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper à la prise de ses anneaux. Ils bousculèrent tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Ianto frémit pour le capitaine. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. La pièce ne contenait que le mobilier standard des chambres d'hôtel à 70 livres ainsi qu'un immense aquarium en face du lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la présence de cet aquarium.

Sylvia ouvrit les yeux et darda son regard violet dans les siennes. Elle souffla « mon héros » et approcha sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Jack éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à échapper à son adversaire, plus grand de quelques mètres, plus fort et surtout plus lourd. Celui-ci l'avait acculé contre l'aquarium, qui devait contenir au moins 7 mètres cube d'eau. Que pouvait-il bien se cacher à l'intérieur ?

- Ianto, murmura-t-il alors qu'il cachait sa tête derrière ses bras, je ne refuserais pas un peu d'aide.

Le serpent siffla plus fort et utilisa sa queue pour capturer le capitaine. Jack cria de douleur. Il vit s'approcher de lui les crochets pleins de bave et d'autres choses dont il préférait ignorer la teneur. Il tenta de respirer, de lutter encore mais la prise était trop forte. Il sentit craquer ses côtes, celle-ci s'enfonçait dans ses poumons, la douleur le fit suffoquer.

- sssales humainsss, siffla la bête, tu vasss ssservir de dîner. SSssylvia ! appela-t-il.

Ianto sentit les lèvres douces de la jeune femme s'appuyer contre les siennes. Elle respirait doucement, profondément, soufflant à son visage une haleine fraiche et néanmoins particulière, qui le rebutait quelque part. Elle l'attira de ses bras vers son visage, vers ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un geste, hypnotisé par ses grands yeux violets dans lesquels il découvrit une fente.

Il se rejeta vivement en arrière. Le visage de la jeune femme se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. Son teint pâle devint verdâtre, tirant sur le jaune, ses traits fins prirent une forme reptilienne. Elle avait une force colossale dans les bras, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour attirer Ianto vers sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sur deux crochets et une langue fourchue, noire et fine. Il tenta de reculer, de bouger la tête, mais la poigne de fer qui le maintenait était devenu écailleuse et terriblement puissante. Il entendit craquer des os, se demandant si cela était les siens ou ceux de Jack qu'il entendait hurler derrière lui.

- Sylvia, appela encore l'autre serpent.

- TSSSS, répondit-elle en caressant de sa langue la bouche de Ianto, qui devint insensible et s'entrouvrit.

Elle l'embrassa prenant complètement possession de sa bouche avec passion. Il se raidit, se tétanisa. Sa langue devait contenir une certaine quantité de venin car il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il tomba sur elle les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait respirer qu'à peine. Il était comme en catalepsie, mais conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Elle se releva et le jeta sur le lit d'un seul geste, où il retomba sur le ventre, les membres pliés sous lui sans qu'il en ressente de l'inconfort. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il s'affola en voyant Jack maintenu par l'autre serpent. Sylvia se jeta sur Jack et le mordit à la nuque, lui arrachant les cervicales.

L'autre émit un sifflement désapprobateur, auquel elle répondit en haussant des épaules et crachant les osselets de Jack.

- de la vieille viande, immangeable.

L'autre relâcha le corps de Jack qui tomba devant les yeux d'Ianto, qui s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui lui semblait encore réagir à ses influx nerveux.

Les deux serpents se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs écailles crissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Et leurs bouches se mêlèrent. Ils se laissèrent aller en une parade de reproduction sous les yeux d'Ianto, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se fermer. Mais il n'avait pas cette chance. Il remarqua en glissant ses yeux à l'extrême bord de ses orbites, tachant d'éviter ce spectacle hideux que la jambe de Jack était agitée de mouvement incontrôlables. Il aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il avait pu. Jack était vivant.

Derrière la danse lascive des deux serpents à visage humain, il vit Jack se redresser. Celui-ci aperçut Ianto sur le lit, les membres étendus comme ceux d'une poupée de caoutchouc. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et ramassa son arme. Silencieusement, il remit une balle dans le chargeur et visa l'aquarium.

Il tira et le verre explosa sous l'impact. L'eau contenue déferla dans la chambre de l'hôtel, aspergeant le sol où les deux serpents s'envoyaient en l'air. Sans se déparer de son sourire carnassier, Jack saisit la lampe de chevet et la balança dans l'eau qui couvrait le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. La lampe explosa sous le choc, sans accomplir ce dont Jack avait en tête. Les serpents se relevèrent, hissant et sifflant, pleins de rage et de fureur. Ils regardèrent le capitaine qui fronça des sourcils avec un sourire confondant d'excuse.

- oh, excusez-moi, dit-il, j'allume la lumière, on n'y voit rien ici.

Il se précipita sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à la tête du lit alors que les serpents se jetaient sur lui. Il poussa le bouton au moment où les crocs de l'un ou l'autre s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son mollet. Ils hurlèrent de douleur à l'unisson lorsque l'électricité déferla dans l'eau. Toute la pièce crépitait, éclair blanc, bleus, glaçant. Jack et les serpents se tordaient de souffrance, indicible et terrible, sous le regard intérieurement horrifié de Ianto, en sécurité sur le lit. Un dernier soubresaut et les plombs sautèrent charitablement. Les cris cessèrent tout comme les mouvements désordonnés. Le silence tomba. Puis une respiration reprit. Ianto souhaita plus que tout qu'il s'agisse de Jack. Il espéra fortement que les deux serpents soient morts.

* * *

A suivre... (désolée pour le cliffhanger)


	5. Epanchement

Disclaimer : aucun argent n'est fait avec cette fic, juste du plaisir (enfin, surtout pour moi)

Remerciement : les lecteurs, les reviews qui me font travailler, FF qui m'a pourtant fait tourner chèvre ce wk, hypnotorch (mine d'or d'information sur la série)

* * *

Des conversations décousues dans les couloirs arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du capitaine. Des gens s'inquiétaient visiblement pour la coupure d'électricité. Jack se releva et fouilla dans son manteau humide. Il avait toujours une torche sur lui. Il récupéra également son portable dans un état déplorable. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Owen avec ça. Il éteignit la lumière, autant éviter de se faire électrocuter une nouvelle fois. Il n'appréciait pas tellement se mordre la langue sous un coup de jus. Il se rapprocha de Ianto.

- Allez mon pote, il est temps de se lever. Fais pas ta marmotte.

Ianto ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'agitèrent dans tout les sens, mais Jack ne le vit pas. Il le mit sur le dos, s'inquiétant de la mollesse de ses membres. Il le palpa dans tous les sens, inquiet, à la recherche d'une morsure, d'une blessure, quelque chose enfin qui explique son état. L'angoisse le saisit violemment, il ne devrait pas être dans cette situation. Il le mit sur le dos et fouilla son manteau à la recherche de son téléphone.

- vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix forte derrière lui.

Apparemment le concierge de l'hôtel venait faire son travail.

- Opération 1435i90, Torchwood, Capitaine Jack Harkness, répondit Jack en direction de la lumière que l'homme braquait sur lui. Il s'avança vers lui, afin de lui cacher le corps des serpents.

- mouais, vous m'avez fait des cochonneries, y'a de la flotte partout... ça va être duraille à récupérer, ça !

Le concierge un petit homme rondouillard et aux cheveux gras, bizarrement dressés au-dessus de la tête - il avait dû piquer un somme immérité - essayait de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Jack sans succès.

- pas de souci, on va vous régler ça... Allez remettre les plombs et rassurer vos clients, enfin ceux qui sont réveillés.

Jack lui claqua la porte au nez et retourna auprès de Ianto. Celui-ci regardait le plafond maintenant. Sa bouche pendait mollement et il éprouvait la désagréable sensation de n'avoir justement aucune sensation. Comme s'il était emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il tenta de bouger. Rien. Il voulut parler, hurler, s'exprimer, rien. Seuls ses yeux voyaient. Il ne ressentait rien mais était conscient de tout. Pire qu'un coma. Il hurla intérieurement de rage et de peur. S'il restait dans cet état toute sa vie ? La présence de Jack le rassura. Son capitaine allait lui trouver une solution. Mais qu'il s'approche de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller, que tout irait bien. Il se rappela qu'ils étaient séparé maintenant, mais la peur allait au-delà de cette considération. Il jura, tempêta, supplia. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Il entendit ce que Jack disait au téléphone. Il venait de demander à Owen de venir. Ianto soulagé se calma un peu. Owen allait trouver une solution, il trouvait toujours une solution. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve une damnée solution.

- Owen, c'est Jack, viens au 31, Saint Mary Street, à l'hotel Mercurion..

- Jack, j'ai autre chose à faire que de venir te rejoindre à l'hotel, répondit Owen avec alacrité, tu ne peux pas appeler Ianto plutôt, il se fera un plaisir de t'aider à régler tes problèmes quel qu'ils soient. Je suis sûr qu'il ne demande que ça !

Jack l'entendit s'esclaffer dans le téléphone. Il avait dû passer une meilleure soirée que la sienne pour être aussi gai, malgré son état si peu naturel. Jack ne s'y arrêta pas, il était urgent que Owen vienne à l'hôtel.

- Ianto est déjà là, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse m'aider. Il est inconscient et j'ai deux cadavres de serpents à me débarrasser.

- Ianto est inconscient... tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par là, râla Owen, reprenant instantanément son ton mordant habituel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

- moi, rien, dit en soupirant le capitaine, il a dû se faire mordre, il doit avoir du venin dans les veines, mais je ne trouve pas de trace.

- Ok j'arrive avec le kit anti-toxique, tu le mets en position latérale de sécurité et tu vérifies qu'il respire. Si jamais ça coince, tu fais comme je t'ai appris, massage cardiaque et respiration artificielle. J'appelle Tosh et Gwen pour faire disparaitre les corps. Mais on fera ça moins bien que lui.

- tant que ce n'est pas lui qui disparait, dit Jack d'une voix brisée.

- y'a pas de raison, on arrive.

Jack raccrocha, à peine réconforté par les mots brefs du médecin, Owen était tellement à l'aise avec les morts que ce n'était pas rassurant. Il s'assit auprès d'Ianto et l'appliqua à suivre les indications d'Owen. Toujours écouter le docteur quand il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il lui saisit la main, sans qu'elle ne bouge entre ses doigts. Ses membres se refroidissaient. Il tenta de le frictionner mais le sang ne semblait plus circuler dans ses veines. S'il n'y avait pas ce mince filet de souffle qui s'échappait de sa bouche, et ce pouls si faible à sa jugulaire, il l'aurait cru mort. Il était certainement empoisonné. La créature mi-humaine, mi-reptilienne lui avait injecté un venin visiblement puissant. Il le roula sur le coté en chien de fusil et s'allongea face à lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, posant une main contre son ventre pour vérifier sa respiration. Son ventre plat se soulevait de loin en loin, faiblement, mais présent. Il pria qu'Owen et Tosh se dépêchent. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Ianto allait survivre dans cet état, même s'il était résistant. Le jeune homme avait les yeux toujours ouverts, comme un reproche muet. Jack lui ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas ce regard halluciné.

"non, Jack, Jack, non !!! cria intérieurement Ianto, prisonnier dans son propre corps. Il lutta à nouveau pour bouger, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était conscient, qu'il était toujours là. Mais il ne pouvait agir sur ses membres toujours atoniques.

Jack le serra plus fort contre lui, murmurant alors qu'il pensait qu'il était sans vie.

- Ianto, tu cherchais à t'éloigner de moi et des secrets de Torchwood ou des miens. A croire que ce n'est pas possible. Cela nous poursuit malheureusement. Le monde est comme ça, dur, violent, et dangereux. Mais on peut avoir des moments de grâce, des moments de paix. Si tu reviens, je te promets d'accorder plus de confiance, plus de respect. Tu es plus que le concierge de l'institut, que le réceptionniste avec lequel je m'amuse. D'accord, je suis souvent mystérieux, si plein de secrets que c'est difficile de me supporter. Mais si j'étais plus ouvert, serais-tu moins épris ? Gwen m'a ouvert les yeux à ce que je refusais de voir. Je sais que tu m'aimes. J'en suis conscient.

Ianto crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir respirer. C'était la première fois que Jack lui parlait aussi ouvertement. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il imaginait le visage de son amant, ses traits douloureusement contracté par l'inquiétude qui exsudait de sa voix. Il voulait le faire cesser, l'empêcher de parler. L'empêcher de dire les mots qui allaient à coup sûr l'achever. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il essaya de forcer ses oreilles à ne pas entendre, mais autant forcer l'eau à ne pas couler.

Il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant Jack reprendre ses explications d'un souffle de voix.

- je t'aime, autant que je puisse aimer. Au mieux et au pire de mes capacités. Mais aussi curieux et incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis comme intoxiqué à ta présence. Te voir partir avec cette femme m'a fait mal. Très mal, je ne pensais pas réagir ainsi. Je t'ai suivi pour voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller. Cette séparation… Il soupira avant de reprendre, tandis que Ianto avait le coeur qui débordait, le cerveau qui s'emmêlait.

- Je crois vraiment qu'on a passé le cap de la simple relation de cul au bureau. Cela soulève beaucoup de questions surtout pour moi. Je me suis promis, il y a longtemps de ne plus faire faire de promesses qui pouvaient être brisées. J'ai aimé, passionnément, j'ai souffert comme jamais à cause de l'amour, trop pour un seul homme. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait raisonnable, j'ai décidé de ne plus m'impliquer dans aucune autre relation, uniquement du flirt et du sexe. Pas de sentiments, plus jamais. A croire que je ne peux y échapper. Je sais que cela ne te réconforterais pas mais je ne peux te promettre de t'aimer jusque la mort nous sépare, la mort nous séparera toujours.

Il rit douloureusement, brisant le cœur de Ianto

- Je meurs suffisamment souvent pour ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Je ne peux que te promettre d'être toujours là pour toi, de te supporter ou te soutenir. Comme ton souvenir l'a fait durant cette année qui n'existe pas dans ta mémoire, uniquement dans la mienne. Ianto, comprends-tu, je ne peux qu'être là, auprès de toi et m'occuper de toi, t'aimer du mieux que je peux. Ianto, reste avec moi. Reste, reviens-moi ! Je peux vivre sans toi, tu sais que je peux survivre à n'importe quoi. Mais la vie est bien plus intéressante quand tu es là. Tu es ce qui me pousse à être plus humain, à montrer le meilleur de moi-même… Ianto ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux, il venait de sentir sous ses doigts toujours posés sur sa jugulaire une larme couler. Une larme unique qui avait roulé de l'œil, sur la joue, jusqu'à lui. Jack s'interrogea à peine quelques secondes - Ianto a-t-il compris ce qu'il venait de dire ou bien réagissait-il enfin à sa présence ? Il l'ignorait et n'avait guère le temps d'y réfléchir – Puis, il se concentra sur lui, lui frictionnant les membres.

Ianto avait tout entendu, tout compris. Toutes les interrogations qu'il entretenait sur Jack n'étaient pas forcément levées mais il avait là la réponse à une question qui lui hantait l'esprit depuis tellement de semaines qu'elle lui rendait la situation invivable. Il n'était pas un jouet entre ses mains, il n'était pas simplement l'employé qui s'envoyait son patron. Celui-ci venait de lui faire une déclaration à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il combattait son engourdissement de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et il lui semblait que certains de ses muscles répondaient. Il sentait la présence de Jack contre lui, ses doigts posés sous sa mâchoire, contre son ventre. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait bien compris, qu'il avait bien entendu la promesse de Jack. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard. Que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, le désir était né dans son âme pour cet homme si impressionnant d'assurance et de beauté. Lui dire que, peu à peu, ses sentiments avaient germés, prit de profondes racines et s'était déployés à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'était plié à ses désirs que pour en être plus proche, découvrant un nouveau monde dans ses bras. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé, les femmes étaient plus à son goût et le restaient malgré tout. Entre une photo de Brad Pitt ou Heidi Klum, il savait sa préférence. Mais Jack était au-delà de cette simple préférence de genre. Il était lui-même, si particulier et si entier. Ianto l'avait accepté tout simplement parce qu'il existait, qu'il composait à lui seul tout un monde exotique et fou.

Jack caressait son visage, il pouvait le sentir, le sentir ?! Le venin paraissait perdre de sa puissance. Son cœur repartait, cognait en lui avec violence. Il lutta, il tenta de repousser l'engourdissement, qui peu à peu relâchait son étreinte. Jack posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il écouta son cœur battre plus vite, battre une musique qui le réjouit. Il allait s'en sortir

- Ianto, Ianto, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme le maudit de lui poser une telle question alors qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il lui avait fermé les yeux, la seule chose qui pouvait bouger dans son corps, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Jack promenait ses doigts sur son visage. Il sentit le mouvement des yeux et l'interrogea.

- tu es conscient, hein ? dit-il d'une voix soulagée.

Ianto roula de plus belle des yeux. Jack lui souleva les paupières et plongea dans ses yeux égarés. Ses yeux étaient assombris par les larmes de rage ou de peine. Jack s'égara, il l'embrassa tendrement, méticuleusement, attentif aux mouvements de son amant, caressant son corps à la recherche de points sensibles. Le poison perdait vraiment de sa virulence. Ianto commençait à réagir, presque involontairement. Il ressentait sourdement les caresses de son amant. Il gémit, retrouvant l'usage de son larynx.

Jack rit, définitivement soulagé. Il l'embrassa doucement tout d'abord, mais une langue mutine vint à sa rencontre, lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. Il ravagea littéralement cette bouche qui s'était refusée à lui, savourant le souffle qui grandissait, jouant les explorateurs, perdant tout contrôle, tout sens des réalités. Il fourrageait sous les vêtements d'Ianto, recherchant la chaleur, les battements du cœur tant désiré.

- JACK !!! cria une voix derrière lui, Jack !

Il se retourna les yeux mi-clos, perdu de désir, aussi aimable qu'un loup gêné dans son repas. Owen, Tosh et le concierge qui le regardait perturbé.

- c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait du bouche à bouche ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la langue. Tu n'as pas pu résister ! Putain, tu profites de son inconscience. Pousse-toi de là, il faut que je l'examine.

Jack sauta d'un bond pour laisser la place à Owen qui remit Ianto sur le dos pour lui faire passer un examen. Jack rejoignit Tosh qui regardait les corps des deux serpents avec dégout.

- c'est quoi, ça ?

- apparemment des serpents mutants, la femelle était une femme magnifique, elle avait des courbes affolantes et une sacrée chute de rein.

- On ne le dirait pas maintenant.

- En effet...

Les corps étaient brulés atrocement par l'électricité et Tosh prit conscience de l'odeur terrifiante qui émanait des corps. Terrifiante, car appétissante. Cela sentait le poulet frit et elle dut détourner le regard pour ne pas être prise de nausées. Elle faisait attention aux morceaux de verre fichés dans le tapis et commença à étendre des sacs mortuaires pour les emmener au Hub. Jack sortit pour s'occuper du concierge. Celui-ci avait vu les corps et paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il le raccompagna dans sa guérite et lui donna un comprimé de retcon. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de faire cela. Ianto était idéal dans ce rôle. Il dût insister avec force auprès de l'homme pour qu'il l'avale. Il repartit dans la chambre en trombe, une fois assuré que le comprimé faisait son effet, la tête du concierge dodelinant sur son cou. Owen l'attendait à la porte, le cherchant visiblement.

- Jack, tu m'as affolé pour rien, Ianto va bien. Il a l'air un peu choqué, mais ça va.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ecoute, il peut te le dire lui-même. Je vais regarder ces merveilles avant que Tosh ne me les emballe. N'en profite pas trop quand même, je surveille mon patient.

- Tu as dit qu'il allait bien !! rétorqua Jack.

- C'est quand même mon patient, fit Owen avec un sourire narquois en rejoignant Toshiko qui s'escrimait à passer le corps de plus de 2 m dans une housse d'1m 90.

Jack s'assit sur le lit. Ianto avait la tête posée sur un oreiller et les yeux fermés. Jack crut qu'Owen s'était moqué de lui et lui avait injecté un calmant quelconque. Il allait le tancer vertement quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Le même enchantement qu'à chaque fois, prit Jack par surprise. Il ne résistait pas à ses yeux-là. Il lui prit la main et sentit le battement du sang sous sa paume.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Si Owen le dit, fit Ianto d'une voix croassante, tu peux le croire.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Elle m'a embrassé et je n'ai plus eu de sensation dans le corps. Owen dit qu'elle a pu m'injecter une sorte de toxine paralysante qui a été éliminée rapidement de mon organisme.

- Donc, tu vas bien ?

- Bien sur, Jack, tout va bien, garde cette tête de chien battu pour Gwen, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Ianto se reprenait vite. Il avait entendu la confession de Jack et sentait encore abasourdi. Il l'aimait. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Ianto le regarda. Jack avait l'air bizarrement abattu. Il avait l'air de soupeser la situation. Il pensait certainement qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit. Il souleva son menton et l'embrassa, de façon sauvage, plus que le Capitaine ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Il se fichait de la présence d'Owen, dont la mâchoire tomba, de Tosh qui rougit et détourna le regard et de Gwen qui venait d'arriver en courant, alertée par Owen. Elle sourit à l'image hautement sensuelle que formait le couple sur le lit.

- hum, y'a d'autres chambres, si vous avez besoin, jeta Owen en grommelant, y'en a qui bossent ici. Regardez-moi ce massacre, ça ne vous coupe pas l'appétit, on dirait.

- Owen, Ianto peut partir ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, il va bien, un peu de tension, mais ça, c'est de ta faute. Donc un peu de repos et tout ira bien…Bon, on a fini ici, Mr Jones, veux-tu nous faire partager ton point de vue d'expert ? Avant qu'on ne parte.

Il montra la scène qu'ils avaient nettoyée. Les cadavres des deux serpents disparaissaient dans les deux housses noires et Gwen finissait de faire des prélèvements sur l'eau. Tosh scannait la pièce à la recherche d'énergie quelconque à analyser. Mais son appareil restait désespérément silencieux. Aucune manifestation de la faille apparemment. Ianto se releva. Il eut un léger étourdissement, Jack le retint avec sollicitude. Il se dégagea sans violence mais fermement. Il n'était pas en sucre. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

- Le concierge ? demanda-t-il

- Jack s'en est chargé, il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer. Le SUV nous attend en bas.

- Ok, eh bien, ça me parait bien. On y va.

Ianto se dirigea vers le premier sac à cadavre, pour aider Gwen à le porter. Jack se râcla la gorge. Ils se dirigèrent leur tête vers lui, comme un seul homme. Owen ricana, comprenant ce qu'il avait. Il allait leur faire une démonstration de son autorité. Il détestait perdre le contrôle et visiblement il voulait remettre les choses à sa place.

- Ianto, dans le SUV et tu ne portes rien.

- Allez coffee boy, obéis au chef et enlève ton costume, s'esclaffa Owen en secouant les hanches, y'a du Jack qui t'attend. Que la fête commence !

- Owen, ça suffit ! jeta Jack d'un ton sévère, mais ses yeux riaient. On croirait que tu es intéressé.

- Par toi ou Ianto ? Ah non, désolé de vous décevoir mes agneaux, mais ma prédilection va aux femmes.

- Nous aussi, fit platement Ianto en s'emparant du sac d'analyse du médecin.

Il sortit de la chambre, en désobéissant un peu aux ordres de Jack tandis que ses camarades riaient. Celui-ci plissa des yeux, prêt à le reprendre mais Ianto avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Visiblement, il allait bien.

En quelques minutes, ils eurent terminés leur ouvrage. Ils fermèrent la porte du mieux possible et posèrent des scellés le temps de faire les analyses de l'eau contenue dans l'aquarium. Le gallois les attendait dans le SUV, portières ouvertes pour accueillir ses amis. Il s'était installé au poste de conducteur et vu son air déterminé, ils n'osèrent pas le déloger. Jack s'installa auprès de lui sans rien dire. Il avait eu une dure soirée, il pouvait bien le laisser faire. Les autres s'entassèrent à l'arrière. Et Ianto démarra d'une façon qui n'avait rien à envier à Owen. Jack sourit, il voyait bien que Ianto se faisait plaisir en conduisant le SUV. Il repoussa au fond de lui les pensées sombres et complexes qui remontaient à la surface.

- si tu nous racontais comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette chambre avec deux serpents, demanda Gwen à Jack, tandis qu'elle se retenait au dossier de son siège, brinqueballée malgré la conduite souple du Gallois.

- Ah, ça il faut plutôt demander à Ianto, fit Jack avec un mince sourire.

- Ianto ?

- La fille dans le bar qui lui faisait de si jolis sourires, c'était un des deux serpents. Apparemment ce sont des métamorphes. Ça devrait t'intéresser, Owen, leur faculté à se transformer en humain est assez spectaculaire.

- Ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est la façon dont Ianto s'est retrouvé dans cette chambre, fit Owen d'un ton suspicieux, Tu dragues dans les bars, toi maintenant ? courir après Jack ne te suffit pas ?

Ianto roula des yeux, la plaisanterie d'Owen était à l'aune de sa réputation. Mais il lui sourit à travers le rétroviseur. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il se sentait si bien, plein d'une nouvelle détermination. Owen recula, les yeux de Ianto étincelaient curieusement. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il jurerait qu'il concoctait quelque chose. Il avait l'air heureux et curieusement le docteur pensa que cela lui allait bien.

Ianto répondit avec plaisir aux questions de ses amis et néanmoins collègues. Jack le détaillait, il souriait et affichait une attitude désinvolte qui le troublait. C'était lui qui habituellement avait cette attitude, pas Ianto. Il allait l'air d'être vraiment bien remis de l'attaque de venin. C'était si doux de l'avoir tenu une dernière fois dans ses bras, de l'avoir embrassé si goulument.

Il était atterré. Ianto se remettait beaucoup trop bien de leur rupture. Il passa le reste du voyage à broyer du noir, tentant de ne rien montrer à ses compagnons. Il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, à part peut-être le docteur. Ils partageaient cet état si particulier d'être les seuls de leur espèce, si solitaires, si uniques, isolés dans leur propre monde et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Jack savait qu'il serait toujours seul, que c'était une malédiction qu'il devait supporter sans rien dire. Il paraissait toujours satisfait de son sort, parfois frivole, flirtant et pérorant outre mesure. Peu pouvait dire que cela n'était qu'un artifice pour éviter de se pencher sur les sombres sentiments, les atroces sensations d'être le seul de son espèce, à être immortel et de devoir voir le monde se transformer autour de lui, alors qu'il restait inchangé, comme un pivot inamovible de l'univers.

Il tournait ses pensées secrètes dans sa tête, ne voyant pas les regards que lui jetait Ianto, plus perméable à ses changements d'humeur qu'il ne le pensait. Ils arrivèrent au Hub. Ils avaient roulé drôlement vite pour rentrer. Ianto s'engouffra dans le garage à pleine vitesse et se gara avec un crissement jouissif des pneus. Ils descendirent du SUV et Ianto malgré l'interdiction de Jack leur donna un coup de main.

- Ianto, tu vas te reposer, ordonna Jack, la mâchoire contractée par la contrariété.

- je ne suis pas en sucre, Capitaine, et Owen ne parait pas y voir d'inconvénients.

- il dit ça juste pour avoir quelqu'un pour porter son sac d'analyse.

- Jack, jamais je ne mettrais la vie de l'un d'entre vous en danger pour l'utiliser.

- et Martha ? dit Jack, enfonçant le clou, et Gwen avec ton scalpel, tu vas me dire que tu ne les a pas mise en danger peut-être ?

- cet appareil leur a sauvé la vie, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mes doigts. Jack, Ianto va bien, si lui-même ressent le besoin de se rendre utile, je ne vais pas me gêner. Je lui fais des examens tout de suite, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir. Et tu verras, tout va bien !

- Se rendre utile, se rendre utile, râla Jack pour la forme, il ne fait que ça, se rendre utile. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a fini dans cette chambre.

Cette saillie fit rire tout le monde, de retour dans les locaux dépouillés et pourtant familiers du Hub.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Rupture ou réconciliation ?

Disclaimer : Bah, rien à moi !!

Remerciement : vos reviews (ouh, désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, FF et moi, on a eu des divergences d'opinions^^), ma béta Arianrhod et Chrismaz qui me poussent à faire mieux, thanks ...

* * *

Une fois entré, Owen s'occupa comme promis de Ianto, lui faisant passer une batterie complète de tests qui alla du scanner à l'analyse chromo-tomographique de son sang. Comme il le disait, il allait bien. Jack rongeait son frein. Il regardait les deux hommes en pleine discussion à propos des deux hommes serpents. Owen avait l'air fasciné, captivé par les corps grillés par l'électricité. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé de commencer l'autopsie, mais Ianto sembla le convaincre de partir se reposer. Comme si un zombie pouvait se reposer ! Tosh et Owen partirent ensemble. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux, après tout même si Owen était mort, il n'en demeurait pas humain avec des sentiments et des besoins. Mais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la caméra qui donnait sur la sortie, Jack les vit se séparer, sur un bref salut. Pas de romance entre eux, dommage. Il retourna à la source de ses soucis, de son angoisse. Ianto.

Il parlait à présent avec Gwen et celle-ci paraissait enchantée de ses paroles. Il résista à l'envie d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau dans lequel il s'était enfermé, pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il commença à s'occuper. Il lui fallait s'occuper, ses mains parcourraient ses dossiers sans même s'attarder. Il en caressait les couvertures aux couleurs ternes, grises, hautement professionnelles. Il entama la lecture d'un rapport de Toshiko, particulièrement ardu. Elle était en forme ces jours-ci, excellant à manipuler les concepts les plus divers. Elle sollicitait son avis sur un verrou de blocage temporel. Il voyait bien en quoi cela consistait mais qu'un cerveau du 21ème siècle en vint à concevoir une telle merveille l'étonnait et le ravissait. Il avait bien fait en recrutant Tosh, tout comme les autres membres de cette équipe qui était pour lui comme les membres d'une même famille, la seule qu'il n'est jamais eu depuis si longtemps. Son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance et d'amour à cette pensée. Tous, sauf un, qui lui échappait désormais, parce qu'il l'avait voulu. La douce boule chaude qui baignait sa poitrine se transforma en pointe de glace. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il se sentait encore les membres flageolants.

Et s'il décidait de partir finalement, de quitter définitivement Torchwood ? Son sang se glaça à cette pensée. Après tout, ce serait la solution pour ne plus se voir et accéder à ses désirs. Il ne supporterait pas le voir travailler sous ses ordres sans pouvoir le toucher désormais. Mais il y avait un problème, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il voulait encore se repaître de ses lèvres si douces de son corps si ferme, sans culpabiliser, sans se mentir et sans faux semblant. Il aurait tant aimé retourné à la première période de leur relation, celle où il lui apprenait comment s'occuper de lui et où il l'initiait au sexe. Quel élève studieux il avait été, quelle chasse cela avait été pour le conduire dans son lit ! Jack sourit amèrement. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Leur relation avait vécue, elle n'était plus. Et cela lui faisait mal, curieusement.

Ianto l'avait embrassé lorsqu'il était sorti de cette catalepsie, sûrement pour le remercier d'avoir été présent à ses côtés. Mais il ignorait certainement ce qu'il lui avait avoué pendant son inconscience. Il l'ignorait sûrement, ou bien il lui en aurait déjà parlé. Et les seules paroles qu'il lui avait adressé, lui avait montré qu'il se fichait complétement de son avis. Le gallois paraissait guéri de lui, aussi bien que du venin qui aurait pu lui ravir la vie.

Jack n'en revenait pas de s'être épanché autant tout à l'heure. La peur de le voir mourir avait sûrement joué un rôle là dedans. Il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il se sentait encore les membres flageolants.

Mais il ne voulait pas que Ianto s'attache à lui, souffre à cause de lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air de bien supporter leur séparation. Jack lui trouvait un air beaucoup plus joyeux que d'habitude, une pointe d'humour dans le regard, de la désinvolture sous le flegme habituel. Ianto lui paraissait avoir changé en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. Le vent de la liberté sans doute, ou bien ce qui nous manque nous paraît beaucoup plus beau et intéressant tout à coup. L'herbe nous paraît toujours plus verte ailleurs, se dit-il amèrement.

Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Gwen venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- deuxième fois de la soirée ! dit-il, je vais finir par croire que tu veux quelque chose de moi.

- oui, que tu parles avec Ianto. J'ai l'impression que tu lui en veux.

- et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire cela, le fait que je l'ignore depuis tout à l'heure ? ou le fait qu'il ne obéisse pas à mes ordres, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer.

- ni l'un ni l'autre, plutôt le fait que tu le dévores des yeux depuis 5 minutes en lui jetant des regards féroces. Tu sais que tu peux faire peur quand tu es dans une telle humeur. J'ai bien failli ne pas te dire au revoir.

- et te priver d'un baiser ?

La jeune femme rougit malgré elle. Elle éprouvait toujours pour Jack une certaine attirance. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa dans ses bras musclés, la soumettant à un baiser vorace et presque désespéré. Elle le repoussa et lui décocha un uppercut à la mâchoire qui lui fit sonner les oreilles. Jack avait cédé à une pulsion incontrôlable,sous-estimant les ressources de la jeune femme. Il s'assombrit tout en faisant boucher sa mâchoire inférieure.

- je .. je ...bégaya la jeune femme.

- eh bien Gwen, tu en perds ton Gallois ? dit Jack en se moquant de sa réaction, tu semblais plus réceptive, il y a quelques mois.

- je suis mariée, Jack et ce que tu viens de faire, c'est inqualifiable.

- non, ça s'appelle un baiser, note combien de fois j'ai tourné ma langue, un vrai french kiss...

- non, c'est une basse vengeance, uniquement pour emmerder Ianto !

- Ianto s'en fiche de ce que je peux faire ! ça se voit bien. Et puis, tu en rêvais depuis longtemps.

Elle avait beau avoir les yeux brillants et la bouche encore rouge de ce fougueux baiser, elle le toisait avec mépris. Jack répondit par une attitude arrogante, bien loin de ce qu'il éprouvait intérieurement..

- si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis et collègues, t'étonnes pas d'être seul, reprit-elle d'un ton sec, bonne nuit.

Elle prit son sac et claqua la porte derrière elle. Jack resta seul. Il avait voulu joué à nouveau au grand capitaine séducteur et il n'en éprouvait pas la joie qu'il devrait en ressentir. Il se sentait mal d'avoir abusé de la situation. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à avoir agi ainsi en fait. Gwen avait été compréhensive, gentille avec lui et l'avait aidé à supporter sa rupture. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas s'étonner d'être seul en pourrissant ainsi chacune de ses relations. Il avait voulu joué et il avait perdu. Il releva la tête et vit Ianto qui le regardait, railleur. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout compris. Jack soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il se détourna de lui et replongea dans son travail, pas plus motivé que ça.

oOoOo

Un peu plus tard, Ianto entra dans le bureau à son tour en portant un plateau avec deux cafés et une bouteille de whisky, visiblement plus vieux que lui et un pochon de glace. Il posa le plateau avec fracas et resserra sa cravate. Il ne commenta pas ce qu'il venait de voir mais il semblait se moquer de lui. Jack se rassit à son bureau, essayant d'ignorer la présence de Ianto dans sa pièce de travail. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas et fouilla dans le placard pour en sortir deux verres.

- il faut qu'on parle, je pense. On a pas mal de chose à se dire, tu ne crois pas ?

Ces mots qui,dans toutes autres relations provoqueraient l'inquiétude, plût à Jack. Il ne souhaitait que cela, remettre à plat leurs relations avant de se séparer définitivement, préparer les futures relations qu'ils auraient. Il fallait bien qu'ils continuent à travailler ensemble, à moins qu'il ne veuille partir. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas capable de le laisser s'en aller, l'abandonner ainsi. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent en effet. Il espéra que Ianto n'avait pas entendu ses paroles désespérées de tout à l'heure, cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles.

- On fête quoi, là, demanda Jack, se reprenant, en montrant la bouteille.

- le crochet du droit de Gwen,dit Ianto en riant, je t'avais déjà dit de te méfier. Non, plus sérieusement, nous allons fêter notre rupture et notre réconciliation.

- Tu vas peut-être vite en besogne, il faut être deux pour se réconcilier. Si on en a besoin.

- Jack, tais-toi, si tu as envie de plaisanter. Sois sérieux pour une fois, comme tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure ? demanda Jack en fronçant des sourcils et se balançant sur son siège, Il ressentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long du dos.

- quand j'étais paralysé...

- je ne parlais que pour te maintenir à la surface. Tu n'as certainement pas compris tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

Il balayait tout ce qu'il avait dit d'un mouvement de manche, priant pour que Ianto comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cela.

- Je sais que tu est compliqué, dit Ianto en lui servant un verre, mais là, tu bats tous les records, faut-il que je sois à l'agonie pour que tu me parles, pour que tu avoues enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi. Parce que là, je suis à l'agonie…

- Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu allais bien, fit Jack en tendant la main vers lui.

- Physiquement, oui… dit Ianto en baissant la tête et se grattant la nuque, mais tu me tues à chaque fois que tu nies ce que tu ressens. Parce que moi, je suis amoureux !

- Tu ne l'es pas, tu es accro au capitaine, c'est tout, dit Jack en une pitoyable tentative de plaisanter.

- Il y a un peu de ça, dit Ianto, avalant d'un trait son verre, c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une attirance sexuelle….

- Ah tu vois !!

- Au départ, ajouta le jeune homme, le fusillant du regard, au départ, reprit-il plus doucement, je me suis épris de toi, ta stature, le pouvoir qui émane de toi, ta beauté… Mais ce n'est pas que cela, tu es plus que la somme de tes qualités. Tu as beau flirter, draguer tout ce qui bouge, je sais que tu es plus profond que cela. Tu peux être agaçant, faible, touchant, tu es humain. J'ai eu le béguin pour un héros et je suis amoureux d'un homme.

Jack le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que son cœur cognait à éclater. Il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe amoureux de lui tout en voulant le garder à ses cotés. Il avait raison, il était d'un compliqué. Ianto avait mérité des explications. Et il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'ils devaient se séparer, définitivement pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie réelle.

- j'ai déjà vécu tant de vie, j'ai rencontré tant de gens, je suis déjà tombé amoureux, j'ai aimé avant toi et je sais que cela peut être douloureux…

- Jack, moi aussi, j'ai aimé avant, je sais que c'est parfois dur mais c'est la vie, ce qui en fait le sel. Sans cela est-on vraiment vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas, non, sans doute, tu as raison. Jack hésitait, ne savait plus que penser.

Il le regardait, le cœur cognant follement dans sa cage thoracique. Il éprouvait une douleur dans la poitrine, à la fois délicieuse et pénible, une sensation d'étouffement, comme si elle allait exploser de joie ou de peine. Il l'aimait. Simplement. Son camarade de jeu laissait son âme s'exprimer, dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour lui. S'il ne s'était pas maitrisé, il l'aurait déjà renversé sur ce bureau qui en a vu de bien pire et l'aurait posséder. Au lieu de cela, il éprouvait un curieux sentiment de chagrin. Il l'aimait et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il soit moins amoureux, cela aurait été plus facile.

Leur séparation bien que brève, bien que difficile et inacceptable pour lui, devenait à la lueur des mots que prononçait Ianto, presque nécessaire. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent véritablement. Ianto ne vivrait jamais une vie normale avec lui dans les parages. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui quitte à les faire souffrir tous les deux. Il avait eu raison, il avait eu le bon réflexe en mettant fin à leur relation. Le fait de savoir qu'il était véritablement amoureux de lui ne lui facilitait pas la vie, au contraire, mais cela le conforta dans sa décision. Il fallait rester séparé, voire le virer de l'Institut. Ianto avait le droit à mener une vie normale, avoir des enfants. Il ne devait pas attacher son existence à la sienne. Il ne pourrait être que malheureux en faisant cela. Jack baissa la tête, détournant son visage du regard soudain brûlant de Ianto.

Celui-ci sentit son changement d'humeur. Il lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était capable de tout pour lui, pour un sourire de lui ou un baiser et il le regardait comme s'il lui brisait le cœur. Il fronça des sourcils. Jack était plus incompréhensible que jamais, aussi fascinant qu'il puisse être, il pouvait être un vrai cauchemar. Il voyait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait.

- ne va pas t'imaginer que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper comme ça, dit Ianto en s'asseyant sur le bureau à quelques centimètres de lui, le dominant de sa haute taille. J'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, alors que tu croyais que j'étais inconscient. On en apprend des tas de choses quand on nous croit sourd à tout.

Jack blêmit. Il s'était persuadé qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce moment. Cela lui paraissait plus facile à appréhender. Mais qu'il ait tout entendu l'angoissa soudain.

- j'ai compris, ajouta-t-il, tu veux en rester à cette rupture. Tu n'as pas envie de t'engager, de me faire des promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. D'accord. Mais tu oublies que tu as promis que si je revenais, tu resterais avec moi. C'est facile à tenir comme promesse. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

- tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce que tu veux, dit Jack en se confrontant à un Ianto qui avait l'air furieux. Il se perdit dans ses yeux qui jetaient des éclairs ravageurs.

- oh que si ! retorqua-il, penchant la tête vers lui, je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je veux ce Jack qui m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait, qu'il resterait près de moi, qu'il me respecterait si je revenais. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ? Jack, es-tu homme à ne pas respecter tes propres promesses ?

- j'ai dit que je resterais près de toi, concéda Jack, d'une voix douce, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je resterais avec toi...

- Bordel, jura Ianto, se relevant et envoyant valser son verre, tu es vraiment impossible. Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles quand tu t'y mets. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- _oh oui, je le sais, se dit Jack, se mordant les lèvres. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi et je ne veux pas souffrir à cause de toi. Je sais que je suis seul depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te prive de ta liberté. Tu n'as qu'une vie, tu dois la vivre du mieux que tu peux. C'est très clair_. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne préférait ne rien dire et laisser passer l'orage.

- parce que tu es un foutu égoïste, lança Ianto, tu crois que rester avec moi, te fera souffrir à un moment ou un autre et tu préfères ne pas t'impliquer pour continuer à vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu as peur de t'engager, tu as peur d'aimer ...

- bien sûr que j'ai peur d'aimer, s'écria Jack en se levant à son tour, ils se faisaient face comme des coqs en colère, bien sûr que je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation qui se terminera dans les larmes de toute manière. Je ne suis pas égoïste, c'est à toi que je pense en disant cela. Te rencontrer est l'une des choses les plus belles et les plus tristes qui me soit arrivé. Tu mourras un jour et je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. Alors, je me protège comme je peux et je te protège comme je peux. Tu dois m'oublier, tu auras une vie digne d'être vécue, accompagné, entouré d'amis, d'une famille qui t'aimeront et te soutiendront mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. C'est une chance pour toi. Tu mérites mieux que moi.

Ianto le regardait les yeux agrandis, la bouche ouverte. Il se reprit vite.

-mais Jack, c'est toi que je veux, pas une vie qui ne me conviendrait plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'ai rencontré. Toi et Torchwood avait fait exploser le monde dans lequel je vivais avant. Rien de tout cela ne me conviendrait maintenant. Jack, fit-il d'un ton apaisant, je sais que j'ai voulu rompre parce que je croyais que tu me prenais pour un jouet, une marionnette avec laquelle tu passais des moments agréables mais sans rien de plus. Je suis fou de toi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, cela tient autant de ton fichu caractère que de tes prouesses physiques. Mais c'est comme ça. Tant que je croyais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi, il me paraissait facile de m'éloigner de toi, de t'aimer à distance. Ce n'était qu'à moi que je faisais du mal. Mais là, c'est différent...

- quoi ? tu ne supportes pas d'être largué, dit Jack, tentant de plaisanter, s'asseyant à son tour sur le bureau.

- non, pas plus que toi, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je ne laisse pas tomber maintenant que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je ne peux pas.

- pourtant tu as voulu mettre un terme à notre relation.

- oui, eh ce ne fut pas facile. Même si tu dis que tu ne peux aimer qu'à certaines conditions, je sais que ça ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour et que je peux me contenter de cela.

- tu veux te contenter de cela ? dit Jack choqué, mais ce serait dur pour toi. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne peux que souffrir en faisant cela.

- c'est atroce, mais je peux me contenter des miettes de toi, de ton attention, de ton respect, tant que cela durera. Je peux vivre sans toi, mais je souffrirais plus sans ta présence. Alors, je préfère me contenter de ce que tu peux seulement m'offrir. ça suffirait à n'importe qui avoir un peu du cœur du capitaine.

- mon pauvre ami, quel pragmatisme !

- c'est ce que tu préfères chez moi, non ? mon sens des réalités hors du commun, mon sang-froid et mon réalisme...

- et aussi ton humilité, ton sens de l'humour, ton habituelle discrétion, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto fit la grimace, Jack avait bien évidemment appuyé là où cela faisait mal.

- Je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance, reprit Jack en faisant allusion à l'affaire « Flat Holmes », du moins habituellement. Mais ce n'est pas important, on peut avoir des opinions différentes, des divergences d'opinions tant qu'on se retrouve sur l'essentiel. A savoir ton talent pour le sport en chambre !

Il se mit à rire sous l'effet du regard noir de Ianto qui partit à son coin cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts et se remettre de ses émotions. Jack resta seul et rassembla ses pensées mises à mal par cette déclaration curieuse du jeune homme.

oOoOo

Ianto l'aimait, et lui éprouvait des sentiments semblables. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Le fait d'avoir vécu des années entières en se protégeant de l'amour ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir de l'affection pour le jeune homme. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour éviter de tomber à nouveau amoureux, de ressentir de la passion après le fiasco de ses précédentes relations. Mais même le gallois ignorait cet aspect de sa vie, le fait qu'il se soit marié dans les années 70 et eut une fille, par exemple. Il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait lui dire. Il l'accepterait certainement, Ianto paraissait accepter beaucoup de choses de sa part, mais Jack ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Certains secrets lui appartiendront toujours. Il soupira profondément. Il était inutile de se leurrer à présent. Il l'aimait mais ne se sentait pas prêt à le lui avouer. Ianto avait raison, il était complexe. Mais c'était ainsi vraisemblablement qu'il l'adorait. Il se rassit à son bureau et s'octroya un verre d'alcool. Le meilleur qu'il ait bu depuis des années, le goût pour les belles et bonnes choses de Ianto allait visiblement jusqu'au choix du whisky.

Celui-ci revint et nettoya les dégâts qu'il avait occasionnés dans sa fougue. Jack admira la ligne de ses épaules alors qu'il passait un chiffon sur le bois du bureau et asséchait les dossiers. Il visualisait parfaitement le galbe des muscles et l'arrête des vertèbres qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il l'avait dans la peau. C'était plus qu'un simple compagnon de jeux indécents, c'était un homme dont il était amoureux. Ianto lui tournait délibérément la tête en se présentant ainsi devant lui. Ses courbes masculines dansaient devant lui en une invite qu'il n'était pas homme à nier. Il l'attira dans ses bras en tirant sur sa ceinture. Le gallois le tomba dessus, sans se retenir. Le souffle coupé par son poids, Jack gémit mais il enfouit son visage dans son flanc, ses mains courant sur sa chemise, plongeant malicieusement dans son pantalon. Ianto se démena, chose difficile lorsqu'on tient un chiffon plein d'alcool en main. Mais il parvint à s'asseoir sur le bureau. Jack le regardait avec un désir évident. Sa brève flambée de colère retomba.

- je te déteste quand tu fais ça, dit-il en se remettant debout. Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas me défendre.

- moi non plus, dit Jack, repartant à l'attaque de ses lèvres. Il mordilla son cou, remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille. Ianto laissa échapper un gémissement. Jack était toujours maître de son corps, il savait quel point appuyer pour le faire glisser dans un monde de plaisir.

-Jack, attends, dit-il haletant, je n'ai pas fini de parler. Tu parles, tu joues mais tu n'écoute pas. J'ai tout entendu tout à l'heure, je ne te forcerais pas à répéter que tu m'aimes. Cela me suffit. Je ne veux que toi, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, c'est comme si j'apprenais ce mot et tout ce qu'il recouvre. Je sais que tu as peur de cette relation, mais pour moi, elle est importante autant que l'eau ou l'air pour la vie. Ma vie ! Alors j'estime avoir le droit de t'aimer et si tu es d'accord pour que je reste auprès de toi, je serais simplement heureux.

Jack le contempla, les yeux fous. Il oubliait tout ce par quoi il était passé durant ces quelques heures en plongeant dans ce regard offert, plein d'amour et d'interrogations.

- reste avec moi, murmura-t-il, aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira. Je suis immortel certes, mais auprès de toi je ne suis qu'un homme, plein de désir et terriblement vivant. Oui, Je me sens vivant en ta présence.

Ianto s'empara de sa bouche et le gratifia de sa récompense. Cette discussion lui avait échauffé les sangs et donné l'envie de gouter la peau de Jack. Il n'avait rien prononcé mais il sentait que Jack l'aimait. Tant pis s'il n'aimait pas les mots tendres et synonyme d'attachement, tant qu'il était près de lui, il était véritablement heureux. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui suffisait. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. L'odeur du whisky s'inscrit dans sa mémoire comme un rappel olfactif. Plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir du whisky sans penser à Jack, sans penser à cette dure discussion et ce qu'il venait de gagner. Un Jack tout acquis à sa tâche, celle de rester près de lui, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il repoussa cette idée, tout en retirant les bretelles rebelles de Jack, il fallait profiter des moments de grâce qu'ils pouvaient avoir, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en bénéficier.

* * *

A suivre, la fin...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Mots ou actes ?

Dernier disclaimer de cette fic : malgré tout mon désir, rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques idées...

Remerciement : Arianrhod en béta de compète, les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici^^, mon p'tit Bob (ah Bob!! toujours utile d'avoir un vieux dico sous la main)

"Les conséquences d'un acte sont incluses dans l'acte lui-même." G. Orwell 1984

_Bref, la suite, Ianto et Jack commençaient à être plutôt occupés..._

* * *

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient, leurs langues se rencontraient dans un espace qui n'appartenait plus ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Leurs mains se touchaient, se saisissaient, se serraient, muettes au langage pourtant si limpide. Ianto déboutonna la chemise de Jack et respira sa peau. Le capitaine avait eu raison de lui dire de rester. Il l'aimait, il l'avait dans la peau. Cela n'était rien s'il ne pouvait pas prononcer, encore, ce je t'aime qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tant qu'il lui démontrait par des actes ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ianto resterait auprès de lui et se prêterait à tous ses désirs. Les mots que Jack avaient prononcés lui suffisaient, le soutenaient dans son entreprise de conserver le Capitaine à ses côtés. Il l'aimait et le peu qu'il pourrait lui donner lui réjouissait le cœur.

Jack le guida jusqu'à la trappe qui menait à sa chambre à coucher, sans le lâcher, continuant de le caresser, de le rendre fou avec son toucher si particulier. Leurs langues se répondaient avec force, elles glissaient l'une contre l'autre, aimantes, pleines d'ardeurs, inventives. Jack releva du bout du pied la trappe et sur un dernier regard pour Ianto sauta dans sa chambre. Ianto le suivit de manière plus conventionnelle, en suivant l'échelle blanche. Jack avait déjà ôté ses vêtements et fourrageait activement dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un objet quelconque. La pièce était minuscule. Un lit aux draps bien tendus par le jeune homme lui-même, côtoyait une armoire contenant l'essentiel de la garde-robe de Jack, chemises blanches, pantalons bleus en nombre conséquent, mais également d'autres pièces plus ou moins conventionnelles. Ianto adorait particulièrement un costume complet qui dormait dans le fond de l'armoire. Il irait si bien au Capitaine si celui-ci daignait changer ses habitudes et abandonnait ses bretelles et pantalons de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'était toute une histoire pour lui trouver des changes, il avait dû écumer tous les magasins de surplus militaire du pays pour retrouver des chemises à son goût. Mais il avait repéré un magasin à Londres où il était sûr de trouver le bonheur du capitaine. Cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Mais en attendant, c'était un tout autre bonheur que Ianto avait à l'esprit. Il alla à la rencontre de Jack dont le postérieur se baladait sous ses yeux en une invite qu'il trouvait particulièrement aguichante. Jack avait un talent naturel pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Après tout, il avait été modèle, lui avait-il révélé. Des peintres avaient payés pour le voir s'alanguir sur leurs toiles et sans doute dans leurs draps.

Il savait que l'immortel conserverait toujours des histoires et des secrets dans sa mémoire. Mais il se savait capable de vivre avec cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui cachait un enfant après tout. Mais même cette idée, qu'il trouvait saugrenue, ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Après tout, il savait que Jack avait vécu mille vies avant lui et en vivrait sans doute mille autres encore après sa disparition. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de tirer la quintessence des moments de grâce qu'ils pouvaient partager. Profiter de la vie et en sucer la substantifique moelle, disaient les Français, ils n'avaient pas toujours tort, après tout.

Jack continuait à chercher dans son capharnaüm personnel, des coffres qui recelaient des années de vie entassées dans cette petite pièce étroite. Il tentait d'ignorer les mains du Gallois posée sur sa peau nue, mais il s'échauffait visiblement au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Il se retourna avec un grand cri de joie et montra à Ianto ce qu'il avait exhumé.

Il tenait dans la main une montre gousset en or avec des fioritures délicates. Il la tendit au jeune homme avec un grand sourire

- cadeau.

- en quel l'honneur ?

- en l'honneur de notre première dispute, cela correspond bien à la situation. Elle me fut offerte par un membre haut placé, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pour services rendus.

- je n'ose pas demander la nature du service !

- oh, rien de bien méchant, un peu d'espionnage et d'action.

- Jack, tu as été espion ? ou c'est encore un de tes contes à dormir debout ?

- Je fus l'un des plus secrets des agents secrets, remontant le moral des troupes et gagnant mes galons à la sueur de mon front.

- du front, tu en es sûr ? rétorqua Ianto, narquois en le repoussant sur le lit d'un geste tendre.

Il enroula la montre autour de son poignet et en admira les circonvolutions fines. Un SWLSC, PM 1941 était gravé sur le couvercle, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup d'ongle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jack qui le contemplait depuis son lit dans une posture de mannequin immoral, éclata de rire en voyant le rouge lui monter au front.

- lui, lui... mais...

- "Je ne vous promets rien de plus que du sang, des larmes et de la sueur." Et crois-moi, il a tenu parole.

- non !!!

- et pourtant, ce fut la vérité dans tous les sens du terme. C'est un simple remerciement que cette montre. Je veux qu'il en soit de même pour toi, car au-delà du sang, de la sueur et des larmes, il y a effectivement quelque chose entre nous, mais je ne suis pas doué pour parler, alors, merci de rester.

Ianto avait une boule dans la gorge et ce n'était pas à cause de l'image de Jack et un certain Premier Ministre. C'était à cause de ce que cela signifiait. Jack serait toujours Jack, malgré ses positions parfois arrêtées, les actes parlaient toujours pour lui. Rigoureux et frivole, dur et aimant, profond et pourtant joueur comme un enfant, complexe, souvent exigeant, parfois doux et tendre, Jack était tout cela à la fois. Ianto se doutait qu'il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, en homme rompu à toutes les cabrioles de l'esprit, se cachant derrière les attitudes et les mots pour se révéler en de brèves flambées intimes. Mais il pensait qu'en lui offrant cette montre, il lui signifiait des sentiments profonds, un amour qui ne disait pas son nom. Il venait de lui dire à sa manière toujours curieuse combien il l'aimait, pour lui offrir un tel cadeau qui devait lui évoquer tant de souvenirs. Son sourire s'accentua tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Jack le regardait, souriant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui faire un cadeau lui ferait autant plaisir. Il l'aurait volontiers fait auparavant. Il aimait lui plaire et une certaine partie de son anatomie rugissait son besoin d'assouvir un plaisir jamais assoupi. Le Phénix de son désir relevait la tête et il laissa la flamme tisonner son corps tandis qu'il se laissa aller à se caresser devant son divin Gallois, espérant qu'il lui accorde à nouveau de l'attention.

La pause fut brève, Ianto le voyait parfaitement du coin de l'œil, s'asticoter lui-même, se cajolant et s'offrant sinon à sa main, du moins à son regard en un tableau vivant, attrayant, une peinture de l'onanisme à l'état pur. Il aimait quand Jack se faisait langoureux, tentateur, mais il ne lui aurait jamais avoué. C'était beaucoup plus drôle de le voir jouer, s'escrimer à lui faire plaisir.

Mais en l'occurrence, c'était à lui seul qu'il se faisait plaisir. Ianto retira sa cravate, sous le regard enflammé de Jack qui sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines, son membre se durcir et se languir de la douceur des doigts et de la bouche de son amant. Jack le regardait prendre son temps, ôtant sa veste lentement, débouclant sa ceinture, se déchaussant. Il aimait et détestait à la fois quand il se faisait attendre alors qu'il le désirait si ouvertement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration en le voyant retirer si lentement le mince lien de tissu qui sanglait toujours étroitement son cou.

Ianto ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'il dévorait des yeux. Jack accéléra son rythme en voyant la langue de Ianto sortir entre ses dents, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas supplier qu'il le prenne en bouche, qu'il éteigne cet incendie qui le transportait, le retournait, l'achevait.

Ianto d'un seul mouvement, accéda à ses désirs en s'abattant sur son vît ardent, dardant sa langue et lui faisant subir mille délices aussi doux que violents. Jack fut porté au bord de l'extase, le brasier dans ses veines brûlait jusqu'au cerveau. Il n'était plus lave brûlante dans son propre corps. Dans un spasme, il décolla, s'envola hors de ce monde pour un autre lieu où les secondes paraissent des heures. Ianto sourit et remonta sur le coté, le visage extatique de Jack lui était un régal dont il ne pouvait se lasser. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il y a des regards qui valent des années de vie. Pour un tel regard, Ianto était prêt à abréger sa vie de plusieurs siècles. Il était fou de lui et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme à ce moment-là, était à la mesure de son amour.

Jack se remit assez rapidement de ses émotions, il était homme à supporter l'affaiblissement de la chair pour mieux la voir rejaillir plus tard. Il était le plus expert des deux mais il avait été achevé par la roublardise de Ianto. Celui-ci cachait véritablement des merveilles sous ses aspects raides comme ses costumes. Jack se fit un devoir de les lui retirer un à un, non sans lui communiquer la même flamme qui l'avait consumé. Celle-ci rongeait déjà les reins du Gallois qui respirait lourdement, à présent que les mains et les lèvres de Jack se posaient sur son corps, lui faisait découvrir des merveilles qu'il oubliait dès que les doigts délicats passaient à un autre point sensible. Sa chemise rejoignait celle de Jack, son pantalon disparut aussi rapidement, il resta nu, frémissant de plaisir anticipé, de fièvre lutine, sous le regard de Jack qui s'assombrit de lubricité.

Ianto avait faim de son capitaine, ce désir hurlait dans son ventre, lui tordant les entrailles aussi violemment qu'un poignard. Il se retint de rugir sa joie lorsque la bouche de Jack se perdit sur sa peau fine, lui faisant jaillir comme des étincelles, délicieuses et ensorcelantes.

Jack jugea que son état de combativité était suffisant et le sien redevenu vaillant. Il lécha, aspira, enroula sa langue en manière vicieuse et terriblement excitante sur le corps du pauvre Ianto qui n'en pouvait plus d'agiter la tête, le priant d'aller plus vite plus fort, de le prendre enfin, d'achever l'entreprise de dévastation qu'il avait entreprit. Mais Jack pas plus que lui, n'était magnanime, il voulait lui faire payer l'attente et la défaite de tout à l'heure. Et surtout il voulait lui faire découvrir d'autres trésors.

Jack se saisit de sa cravate et promptement attacha son Gallois à un montant du lit, qui ne devait exister que pour cela. Ianto gémit, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, tenta de se retourner et de présenter à Jack un lieu où il serait accueilli volontiers. Jack le repoussa sur le lit en riant et reprit son exploration, pouce après pouce, peau léchée, titillée, aspirée...

Ianto perdait la tête et murmurait dans l'oreiller qui le soutenait des litanies de mots pour l'inciter à s'arrêter, à continuer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il faisait, son corps le brûlait, le tourmentait. Il le désirait si avidement qu'il s'énervait, devenait presque violent. Jack sourit. Il lui donnait une leçon de choses particulière, très passionnée, mais digne des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Ianto voulait être à lui, près de lui, mais il n'avait pas émis la possibilité de le posséder. Jack voulait lui apprendre que cela lui était possible. Et dans l'état où il se trouvait, cela lui était même tout à fait indiqué.

Jack l'embrassa violemment, dévorant sa bouche de baiser et s'accroupit au- dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, caressant à nouveau les mamelons durcis par la fougue amoureuse. Il le détacha, arracha le nœud de la cravate et plongea sur son membre prêt. Il s'empala de lui-même. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit eut le même écho chez Ianto car il le vit les yeux et la bouche ouvertes sur un cri silencieux, alors que les sensations déferlaient dans leur corps enfin réunis. Il commença un va et vient lent, dépassant la douleur première, la transcendant. Le plaisir déferla plus intense que jamais. Peu d'amants l'ont connu ainsi, si tendrement réceptif, si accueillant après une fièvre d'enfer. Ianto se maîtrisait, ses mains l'aidant à se soutenir au-dessus de ses hanches et de son ventre plat, mais la concentration les faisait trembler tous les deux.

Jack d'un coup se laissa tomber emporté par son élan, l'organe de l'autre vint percuter un point si densément sensible de Jack qu'il hurla son plaisir à la lune. Ianto se releva et planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Jack, le mordant sauvagement pour étouffer le cri qui montait dans sa gorge, accompagnant Jack dans la spirale ascendante du plaisir. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre, les mains glissant sur les corps en sueur, la peau se collant l'une à l'autre plus étroitement, se chuchotant des mots étrangers. Ils s'embrassèrent leurs langues s'initiant au langage de l'autre, continuant à discourir avec passion. Un second râle les prit par surprise, des frissons délicieux couvrirent leur corps, tandis que Ianto se relâchait en saccades en Jack pour la première fois. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés de se découvrir dans les bras de Jack, aussi faible et aussi vidé, exténué d'amour. Jack le contempla, les yeux pleins d'étoiles plongés dans le regard adorateur du jeune homme. Son corps exulta aussi, entre eux deux et il retomba sur le jeune homme.

Ils continuèrent à se caresser lentement, comme ne voulant pas rompre cette harmonie des corps qui les berçait encore. Ianto sentait les battements de cœur de Jack se ralentirent, comme les siens. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, semblaient ne faire plus qu'un. Jack se dégagea avec douceur et se posa sur le dos. Ianto vint se blottir contre lui, avide de continuer à entendre ce cœur battant.

- je t'aime murmura-t-il, comme il s'y attendait, Jack ne répondit pas, mais il entendit son muscle cardiaque s'affoler et sa respiration se faire plus brève.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir mettre des mots, Ianto savait qu'il l'aimait, que cet homme qu'il admirait et qu'il venait de faire jouir de plaisante manière le chérissait tendrement. Tant pis s'il n'exprimait pas plus ses sentiments, il était capable de vivre avec, tant qu'il pouvait se trouver à ses côté. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse musclé de Jack, savourant cette odeur qu'il avait toujours trouvé addictive et si exquise qu'il en éprouvait encore des frissons en la respirant. Enfin réconforté, épuisé et apaisé, il s'endormit doucement dans la langueur de l'amour qui enveloppait son esprit.

Jack resta éveillé dans la petite pièce, il serra Ianto plus fort, caressant ses cheveux encore humides de leurs ébats, il aimait le sentir contre lui si chaud, si doux, si tendre, alors que celui-ci venait de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il trouvait cela hautement amusant. Il lui avait laissé passer une certaine barrière de son intimité, et à part cette morsure qui pulsait douloureusement à son épaule, Ianto restait semblable à lui-même, si droit, attentif, respectueux. Il pensait que ce don de lui-même l'avait comblé, car il lui avait encore asséné ces deux mots qui lui causé à la fois douleur et plaisir. Comme si le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre des mots sur leur relation. Cependant Jack savait ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Cette rupture et cette réconciliation lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il pouvait vivre sans lui, mais la vie avec lui était tout de même plus intéressante et plus épanouissante.

Jack le serra dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête, en une attitude de protection qui démentait son incapacité à se prononcer sur ses sentiments. Plus qu'homme de mots, Jack était un homme d'actes. Il venait de signifier à Ianto qu'il lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe quel autre. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui, plus que trois mots qui, malgré leurs impacts, ne resteraient que des mots pour lui.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux, le froid de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir et il laissa ses pensées dériver au son de la respiration du jeune homme. La vie pouvait être si difficile, si révoltante qu'il imaginait s'en affranchir en utilisant des biais éculés : s'étourdir d'actions, d'émotions pour ne pas ressentir, pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait de vivre éternellement. Mais elles le rattraperaient toujours lui l'immortel. Il savait qu'il endurerait une nouvelle fois la perte d'un être aimé en se liant ainsi à Ianto. Mais il avait la sensation de faire le bon choix, il fallait bien continuer d'exister, même si cela était douloureux, un vrai crève-cœur.

Il vivait sans cesse sur le fil du rasoir, entre désespoir et bonheur, entre pulsion de mort et pulsion de vie. De plus maintenant qu'il ressentait de nouveau son humanité en s'impliquant davantage dans les vies de ses collèges de l'Institut, qu'ils devenaient des amis, il agissait comme s'il devait profiter de ses compagnons aussi intensément que possible. Le temps qu'il leur était imparti était si court face à sa propre existence. Il avait la responsabilité de leur bien-être, sinon de leur bonheur, tout comme celui de Ianto. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir, même s'il était conscient qu'il lui ferait du mal, un jour ou l'autre, ne serait-ce qu'en ne reconnaissant pas franchement tenir à lui.

Lui-même souffrirait lorsqu'Ianto disparaîtrait, et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il savait qu'il s'en remettrait, comme il s'en était toujours remis, aussi difficile que cela paraisse. Le temps qui passe adoucit les pertes, même s'il ne les oubliait jamais. Mais le temps qu'il leur restait, il voulait en faire un moment de grâce, de bonheur qu'ils partageraient aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient. Il promit silencieusement de lui prouver son amour autant que possible. Les actes étaient toujours le moyen d'expression préféré de Jack. Et il s'y entendait pour agir.

Il le savait, d'autres attacheront leurs existences à la sienne. D'autres l'aimeront, le feront souffrir mais chacun resterait gravé dans sa mémoire en une bulle intemporelle. Tous ceux dont il s'était épris avaient leur place dans le cœur du Capitaine. Il n'oubliait personne, il n'occultait aucun membre, même temporaire, même éphémère de sa vie, des épisodes de sa vie parfois honteux, parfois glorieux, toujours vigoureux dans sa mémoire. Il aimait ses souvenirs qui continuaient de vivre en lui.

Chacun de ses souvenirs lui avait permis de survivre à la solitude qui accompagnait ses pas. La vie éternelle, jamais il n'en avait rêvé, et pourtant il devait s'en accommoder, cela avait une certaine utilité dans la vie qu'il menait. Cela lui avait permis de mener pas mal de missions, d'enquêtes, de découvrir des secrets, passer à travers la vie sans trop de dommages. Extérieurement.

A l'intérieur, il n'en parlait jamais mais chacune de ses morts étaient pénibles, terrifiantes, car elles menaient à un néant qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il devait à chaque fois revenir, ressentir le supplice de ses cellules qui recommençait à vivre. C'était une chose à laquelle on ne pense jamais quand on est immortel. Survivre à tout n'était pas franchement une sinécure, car outre la souffrance physique, il y avait la souffrance morale. Il savait qu'il devait supporter cette vie de solitude provisoirement accompagné. Mais comme il avait tenté de l'expliquer au vrai Jack Harkness pour lequel il avait eu un authentique coup de cœur, il avait choisi de vivre chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait du dernier, et en faire le plus beau moment de sa vie. A ce moment précis, l'existence vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue et qu'importent, alors, les conséquences.

Il reposa sa tête tout contre celle de Ianto, respirant son odeur mêlée à la sienne, une odeur rassurante, tendre, à l'image de leur actuelle relation. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais le voyage promettait d'être captivant. Il en avait terminé avec ce cache-cache des sentiments en s'avouant à lui-même qu'il l'aimait. Il s'endormit tout à fait, plongeant dans un monde de rêve peuplé des êtres qu'il avait aimé, comme si cette parenthèse dans sa relation avec le jeune homme, cette rupture, avait ramené à la surface toutes ses histoires achevées. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité cette nuit-là, rêvant des personnes qu'il avait abandonnées.

Plusieurs fois, il s'éveilla et sa main tendrement vérifia que le gallois se trouvait bien à ses côtés. Quoique qu'il dise, il l'aimait. Ses actes ne pouvaient mentir. Il était attaché à la cité autant qu'à l'un de ses habitants. Ses liens étaient si profonds qu'il ne pouvait se mentir. Il l'aimait, même s'il devait un jour, forcément, le perdre. C'est une des angoisses les plus profondes, un des fardeaux qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Et rien ni personne ne pourra le relever de son dos, tel le titan Atlas, soutenant le monde, il devrait supporter cette immense solitude des cœurs perdus. Alors pour mieux retarder cette fatale échéance, il se promit de profiter de la vie aux cotés de Ianto, autant que possible, malgré leurs missions incessantes et les dangers qui les accompagnaient. Leur existence était tortueuse mais elle valait le coup d'être vécue et de se battre pour elle.

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de cette fic, alors, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **  
**


End file.
